Return
by stilinskiheat
Summary: An old friend of Damon and Stefan's has come to the town of Mystic Falls. Is she here to stir something up like in the past or is she actually here to help? Damon/OC Alaric/OC Klaus/OC all same OC. HIATUS
1. Ch 1: Whispers I Hear You

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline were sitting in the parlor, planning on what they were going to do about Katherine once and for all when an odd draft blew past them.

"Hey, hold on just a second." Damon said standing up slowly.

A dark figure streaked across the room, and bumped Damon slightly, then the room became still again.

"Salvatore..." whispered a voice eerily.

A maniacal and extremely creepy laugh echoed throughout the boarding house, causing Elena to shiver.

"Uhm creepy." Caroline said sounding slightly unnerved.

The dark figure streaked past Damon again, knocking him over as the figure landed on him, pinning both his arms to the floor.

"Hey Damon." The figure said, now an actual girl, laughing gleefully.

Damon looked at her oddly, a gleam of remembrance in his eyes.

"Sonya." He said with his usual arrogant smirk.

She stared at Damon for another three minutes before laughing again and pulling him up with her.

"Miss me?" she asked straightening up Damon's shirt, then her own.

"Always." Replied Damon coolly.

Sonya turned to face Stefan with a smile on her face, making Stefan smile back.

"My my Stefan Salvatore," she began before streaking over to him and giving him a hug. "It's been, what, fifteen years?"

"It's been quite a while I have to admit." Stefan replied still smiling.

"Glad the '90's are over with. That grunge look really wasn't becoming dear." She said teasingly.

Elena cleared her throat, bringing Stefan, Damon and Sonya's attention her way.

"Sorry. Elena, Caroline; this is Sonya Ivan." Stefan said calmly.

Sonya stared at Elena, her face completely blank, not even a glimmer in her eyes then looked back at Stefan and Damon.

"So... This is Katherine's doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. I've heard quite a bit about you." She said finally, her face still clear of emotion.

Elena's eyes widened slightly, she was shocked.

"How do you know that?" she asked finally.

Sonya simply stared at Elena for another minute and a half before smiling friendly.

"Honey, I've been around for over nine hundred years. You hear quite a lot of things after a while." She replied normally.

Caroline looked from Elena to Sonya, then to Damon to Stefan and back at Sonya.

"Nine hundred years? Are you serious? That's like... forever." Caroline said in amazement.

Sonya turned her attention to the forgotten blonde one, a dark grin on her face.

"No really? I thought that was a cake-walk," She said sarcastically, motion to Caroline. "That's what eternity is supposed to mean; forever."


	2. Ch 2: Clocks And Timepieces

Caroline looked down uncomfortably.

"How exactly do you three know each other?" Elena asked skeptically.

Sonya smiled, seemingly friendly again.

"Well it's kind of an interesting story, I guess it is anyways," she replied rotating the ring on her finger. "I've known Stefan for over fifty years, and Damon I've known for over a hundred. I was kind of... explorative."

Sonya smiled at Damon then at Stefan.

"Good times." Damon stated, seeming to see what they did in the past.

"So in other words..." Elena said, trying to get Sonya to say more on the subject.

Sonya turned to Elena, opening her mouth to begin, but Stefan interrupted.

"Please, can we just get back to figuring out what we're going to do about Katherine." He said, purposely changing the subject.

Sonya turned to look at Stefan, confused.

"You guys _still_ haven't gotten rid of that bitch?" she asked with a scoff.

"We've been a little busy." Damon said, now sitting on the couch.

Sonya shrugged.

"Not trying to change the subject but I've heard about Klaus and the other Originals. They haven't made any semblance of a plan yet," she said, sitting on the arm of a chair. "I remember you telling me about Rose, Trevor and Elijah. By the way, Elijah isn't dead."

Elena clutched Stefan's hand.

"Are you kidding me, I staked him myself." Damon said, surprised.

"You need to remember Damon; Elijah is a whole hell of a lot stronger than most other vampires. He has the capability," Sonya said calmly. "Don't worry Elena, that's part of the reason I'm here."

"To do what?" Elena asked, still holding Stefan's hand tightly.

Sonya leaned forward, touching Elena's knee reassuringly.

"To help protect you, believe me, Elijah and Klaus and the others should be a little more reluctant to make a move while I'm here." Sonya said comfortingly.

"Why's that?" Caroline asked.

Damon smiled as he reached and grabbed Sonya's wrist, pulling her onto the couch next to him.

"Sonya's one of the Originals, and Klaus' sister." He said, purring his arm around her shoulders.

Caroline's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Elena looked at Damon and then to Stefan who nodded simply.

"You're really going to go against you're brother and the rest of them... to help me?" she asked, surprised.

"While you may be the only way to end this curse, from what both Damon and Stefan have told me about you in our letters, you are too great to just let die." She replied coolly.

"Wait, what curse?" Caroline asked curiously.

"You mean Katerina hasn't told you anything?" Sonya said surprised.

All four of them shook their heads no.

Sonya rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The reason that Katerina became a vampire in the first place was so she wouldn't be killed. So that my brother, myself and the others could stop this curse and the curse I'm talking about is being a vampire. That's why they're so bent on getting to you."

"Wait, you mean there's a way to be human again?" Caroline asked quickly.

"Easy there blondie, it's not that simple; us Originals, we've been alive for hundreds beyond hundreds of years. It's very possible that we may not become human because essentially we were never human to begin with," she said pointedly. "We could very well die. Besides blondie, who's to say you won't die then as well, or Damon and Stefan?"

"Oh." Caroline said.

All of them became silent.

"Anyways, Stefan tells me you have a friend that's a witch." Sonya said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Bonnie, yeah, she's been my best friend since we were little kids; what about her?" Elena asked curiously.

"My daylight ring, it was stolen, I wonder if maybe we could get her to make another... temporarily of course." She replied calmly, twisting the ring on her finger again.

Elena shrugged.

"Maybe, I'd have to ask her to know for sure." Elena replied normally.

"How did you're daylight ring get stolen, who steals a daylight ring?" Damon asked skeptically.

"This guy I was seeing stole it while I was sleeping. He wanted to be turned and I refused to do it." Sonya replied with a shrug.

"What a dick thing to do." Damon said.

Sonya shrugged again.

"So what are you going to do all day tomorrow then, since you have no daylight ring?" Caroline asked curiously.

Sonya looked at Damon through the corner of her eye, Stefan was the only one who noticed.

"I'm sure that I'll think of something to do while you're at school during the day." She replied with a smirk.

Catching an unseen hint, Damon stifled a smile.


	3. Ch 3: Beneath Dying Skies

Elena yawned deeply.

"I think I should get home, I'm getting really tired." She said yawning again.

As Elena stood up so did all the others.

"I'll take you home." Stefan offered.

"I'll go home too. I have to go to school in the morning." Caroline said not wanting to stay with Sonya and Damon alone.

Damon watched intently as Elena, Stefan and Caroline walked out the door.

Sonya waved once before going back into the parlor looking for a drink and the radio.

"Help yourself." Damon said jokingly as Sonya poured herself a drink.

Sonya lifted the drink in the air with a smile, and then turned around, pressing the radios on button.

"Boy am I glad that music's changed since I last saw you Damon." Sonya said, swaying her hips slowly.

"Why has it been so long since you came to see me Sonya?" Damon asked, pouring himself a glass of Scotch.

"It got too heavy Damon; it's my nature to leave. Always has been and always will be." Sonya replied, emptying her glass.

Damon walked over to her, stopping to stand beside her.

"Everyone changed eventually Sonya; I have changed since 40 years ago." Damon said, taking a drink of his scotch.

"One word... Elena." Sonya replied, look him in the eye intently.

Damon hung his head, and then looked back up at her slowly.

"She is one of the reasons, yes, but not the only reason. I'm doing well here, I like being back in Mystic Falls." Damon said with his usual smirk.

"Being rid of your Katerina obsession has played some part in that role as well. And it's about damned time too, you were still completely obsessed with finding and freeing her when I last saw you," Sonya said relieved. "I do hope some things haven't changed any throughout the years."

Damon threw his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and putting down his glass.

"Then I guess you need to find out." Damon said, teasingly.

Sonya smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Well, why are you still yammering? Show me what you got boy." Sonya said, still smiling.

Damon smiled as he began to push her around the room in a slow dance.

Stefan heard laughing in the house as he walked to the front door, as he opened it he saw Sonya and Damon waltzing.

"What are you guys doing?" Stefan asked with a laugh.

"I'm waiting for you to show Damon how it's done, come on Stefan." Sonya replied, laughing as she grabbed his hand.

Before Stefan could refuse, Sonya pulled him in and they started to dance, Damon watching them silently.

"Okay okay, I'm done. I need to go to sleep." Stefan said ten minutes later.

Sonya plopped onto the couch beside Damon with a sigh.

"Buzz kill." She said teasingly.

"He's captain buzz kill." Damon said, taking a drink of his re-filled glass.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon before sauntering upstairs to his room.

"So, where do I sleep? Away from the sun I might add." Sonya said pointedly.

"There's _my_ room." Damon said with an arrogant smirk.

Sonya looked at Damon.

"Last time I was in your 'room' Damon was over forty years ago, not going to repeat that." Sonya replied, nudging him in the side softly.

"Again, good times." Damon said calmly.

"_Very_ good, if memory serves me right." Sonya replied with a smile.

Sonya took Damon's hand in hers, patting it twice with her other hand.

"So what have you been doing all these years Sonya?" Damon asked squeezing her hand.

Sonya sighed deeply.

"Mostly just trying to stay away from my others and learning to be in control," Damon gave her a quizzical look." I've been free of human blood for ten years now."

"You're on the 'Stefan diet', for real? You of all vampires I know would be the very last to go on Stefan's old diet." Damon said, surprised.

"Hold up, Stefan's _old_ diet, he's on humans again?" Sonya asked, turning her whole body to face him.

"Yes, Stefan is back on the juice so to speak. I can't believe he didn't mention it to you in his letters." Damon said surprised.

"Uh no, this is your brother we're talking about here Damon. He's not exactly an open book for all to see.

Damon gave her his 'good point' look and smiled.

"It's good to have you around again Sonya." Damon said nudging her.


	4. Ch 4: The Faded Line

Sonya woke up suddenly, the smell of something burning filling her nose, as she looked down her hand was in the sun, and it was smoking.

"Ow!" she yelled painfully.

She rubbed the back of her hand and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 a.m.

When she walked downstairs Stefan was in the parlor, a glass of blood in his hand.

"Morning, _blood boy_." Sonya said, plopping down in the chair.

Stefan looked down at her as she swung her legs over the arm of the chair she was in.

"Damon told you I take it," Stefan shrugged. "Well it doesn't really matter it's just blood and I'm not killing people for it. Here, I'm finished with this."

Stefan turned the glass to Sonya, holding it out.

Sonya stared at the glass for a long moment, only breaking eye contact with the glass when Stefan jiggled it slightly.

"Sonya... you okay?" Stefan asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yeah sure, I'm good," Sonya replied, shaking her head to clear her mind. "It's just... That I haven't... I haven't had human blood in over ten years, that's all."

Stefan looked at her, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"So you've picked up my diet." Stefan said smugly.

Sonya glared at him, her eyes darkening.

"Don't make me hurt you Stefan." Sonya said normally.

Stefan laughed loudly, before he could stop Sonya was on top of him bearing her teeth and growling at him fiercely.

"Stefan... I told you not to make me hurt you! Because I will and you damned well know it," Sonya's eyes turned back to normal and her fangs returned back to their human appearance. "Sorry... I think I need to eat something."

Stefan held up the glass again, not breaking eye contact with her just to be on the safe side.

Sonya looked at the glass then back to Stefan at least three times before snatching it out of his hand and standing back up where she was before she pounced on him.

"What is one drink going to do? Ruin over ten years of self control? Bah." Sonya said holding up the glass.

She held it there in front of her chest for a few moments, looking down at it with a mixture of hunger, sadness and disappointment in her eyes before throwing it back in one drink. Closing her eyes as the thickness of the blood slid down her throat, one tear escaping from her eye.

"Sonya? Stefan? Where are you guys?" Damon hollered from up stairs.

Sonya quickly handed the empty glass back to Stefan before Damon could see her with it. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him, seeing as she was over 800 years older than him; she was supposed to be strong. It was just who she was.

"Ah there you two are. Stefan aren't you going to be late for school?" Damon asked looking at the two of them with a smile on his face.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he stood up and placed the glass on the table next to him.

"See you later Sonya." Stefan said with a nod and a smirk.

Before he left he gave Damon a glare, his eyes burning into Damon's and Damon's burning into his back.

As Stefan headed for the door, Sonya flitted her fingers at him with a smile. Then glaring at Damon as the door closed.

"Hey what are you glaring at me for? What did I do?" Damon asked with a mock expression of shock in his face.

Sonya rolled her eyes at him, standing up to see Damon's face five inches from her own.

"You can be kind of an ass to your brother Damon. Maybe forty to fifty years ago it would have been very sexy. But... alas, it is not so sexy anymore." Sonya said with a soft smile, her eyes showing something which Damon could not place.

Damon stared into her eyes for what seemed like an hour, when in reality it had only been two minutes before shrugging and turning to walk away.

"I know I'm such a horrible person. Blah blah blah; I do remember you being just the same to my brother when you had first met him." Damon said with a cocky smile.

"Damon... I was yours, so of course I was testy with your brother. Especially after you told me how he was the reason you took the final stage in becoming a vampire." Sonya said blocking his path, her eyes now focused on him.

Damon just stared into her eyes again, he couldn't help but stare at them, because they were a remarkable bright green color with what looked like specs of gold and violet in them and always seemed to bore right into him. Like she was seeing the person he once was and sometimes let come out to play.


	5. Ch 5: Where Did You Go

**A/N: Wow I got this chapter typed out on Word pretty fast after finishing my ****last**** chapter for this fan fic. Sorry that it took me so very long for the previous chapter to be added but I just needed some time to think or something idk. But here's another chapter for whoever reads my fan fic. Oh and thank you for those of you that have been reading since my first chapter. (Even though I'm only on chapter five, but same thing lol) Also, as you can tell, my fan fic is taking place back when Katherine is still in the tomb and you may have noticed that Rose isn't in my fan fic, and that's because I don't like her so she doesn't exist in here lol. Now this was WAY longer than I wanted it to be so I'll let you get back to the story.**

"No, Elena. I won't do it. I did it for Caroline because she's our friend, but I don't even know this _Sonya_ chick. So no, I'm sorry but I can't do it." Bonnie said forcefully.

Bonnie looked at Elena regretfully but she stood firm on her decision. Who was the Sonya chick anyways? And why did Elena want her to make the girl a daylight ring after just knowing her for what? A few hours?

"Would it help if you met her?" Elena asked calmly.

Stefan and Caroline were standing back to let Elena and Bonnie sort through the whole thing.

"Maybe... I mean, it could help a little but I don't know for sure. Let's just meet first and see where that goes?" Bonnie said finally.

Elena nodded happily and hugged her friend before walking back to Stefan and Caroline with Bonnie in tow.

"Well?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"I'm going to meet this Sonya chick first, and then I'm going to decide whether or not I am going to make her a daylight ring. What do you think about her Caroline? Does she seem okay to you?" Bonnie asked, pressing her math book to her chest.

"Well... She doesn't seem to like me very much to be honest." Caroline replied with a sigh.

"It's not that she doesn't like you Caroline. She usually just takes time to warm up to other vampires. It's not really a big deal, I mean; the first time that I met her she was very unfriendly. She tried to attack me a few times actually." Stefan said with a shrug like it wasn't anything big.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena shot him a look of shock, noticing this he stopped and looked at them.

"She's been around for over 900 years; you can't honestly expect her to trust vampires, do you?"

"I would think that it's humans she would have some trouble trusting." Caroline said normally.

"Her brother is a really strong, creepy and cruel vampire." Elena chimed in looking a little angry.

Caroline gave her a look that said '_oh yeah that would make sense_' and they continued to walk out of the school.

Sonya and Damon were still in the parlor when Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie walked through the front door after school.

"Well look who's here Sonya it's the Scooby gang." Damon said in a mock tone and his usual smirk.

"Damon you are such a dick." Sonya said with a laugh as she stood up to greet them in the walkway.

Sonya smiled at Elena affectionately then looked to Bonnie and her face fell.

"Oh. Wow you're a Bennett witch, aren't you." She didn't say it like a question, but more of like a statement.

Bonnie looked at her like she was just a regular person. She didn't seem to be like Damon but more of like Stefan and she felt better about Elena asking for her to make a daylight ring for this girl in front of her.

"Yeah I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said taking Sonya's hand in hers and shaking it with a smile.

Sonya smiled her warm and sweet smile, one she had perfected throughout the years to be more comfortable to humans, because as a vampire she wasn't too great at smiling to where it wouldn't freak out a human in passing.

"It's totally great to meet you. I'm Sonya, as I'm sure Elena and Stefan may have told you of course. Sorry if I'm a little... Off. I haven't been eating very well lately." Sonya said her smile faltering for just a moment before going back to being warm.

Caroline looked at Sonya like she said something horrible when in reality she didn't know what Sonya really meant by it, seeing as she wasn't around to hear her talking about not drinking human blood... Until that morning that is.

"Caroline, she doesn't drink human blood." Damon stated unmoved from his chair.

"Oh."

Sonya looked at Caroline for a moment, wondering what she was doing as a vampire; she didn't seem like the usual vampire she met after being so young. Vampire wise, she was used to them being hard to control when it came to humans and blood. Then she smiled at her, it wasn't the same smile she gave to Elena or Bonnie, but it was at least a start.

"Don't worry about it Caroline." Was all she said before turning her attention back to Bonnie.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you so soon Bonnie?"

Damon finally stood up to join the others in their conversation.

"Are you going to make her that daylight ring or what?" He asked normally.

This earned him a swift jab in the ribs and a stern look from Sonya to shut his mouth and be nice before she did it for him.

"Damon stop being a dick, you are wearing on my nerves." She said her eyes darkening more and more at each word.

Damon rolled his eyes but kept quiet which seemed to please Sonya enough to turn her attention to Bonnie once again.


	6. Ch 6: Reflection

**A/N: Here's another chapter that just kept on stumbling out of me. So that would be three different chapters typed out and added to my fan fic. I'm so excited to be writing this thing again. Didn't realize how much I missed writing it. So anyways, that's it, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK**

"Sonya?" Bonnie asked quietly as Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline were talking about what they were going to do with Katherine.

Sonya made a small '_hmm_' sound as she turned her focus back to her instead of the other conversation.

"I was just wondering why you needed a daylight ring. Like, what happened to the one you already had?"

"Well... There was this guy that I had been seeing for about the last two or so years in a romantic way of course, since hello, I'm a vampire. I don't want to be in a relationship with a human because I don't want to fall in love and all that. But anyways, he had been asking me to turn him for the last three months or so and of course I kept saying no," Sonya closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again, a small smile on her face. "So when he kept on asking and asking and asking, I finally told him that I was never going to turn him. That it was pointless to keep going on like we were because he wasn't ever going to be a vampire by my hands. So he stole it from me while I was asleep about a month ago now and I can't go out in the sun without dying."

"Why don't you want to fall in love?" Bonnie asked intently.

Sonya smiled sadly at Bonnie before flicking her eyes toward Damon, which Bonnie noticed, then looked back at Bonnie.

"I just can't fall in love Bonnie... Especially with a human, I know that if I fall in love with a human I won't be able to turn them even if they assured me that it is what they wanted. I just can't give this... Disease to someone, it's against everything I believe in. And if I let myself fall in love then I will just be setting myself up for heartbreak and them as well," Sonya looked back at Damon again then closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her eyes before wiping it away furiously. "Love just isn't in my future Bonnie, I have no future, sure I may be a vampire and that makes me live forever. But I still don't have any future, not really."

She and Bonnie just sat there in silence, listening to the others talk more about Katherine before Bonnie decided to speak again.

"Why do you want to go into the sun? I've never really asked anyone that I know is a vampire that question and I was just curious." She said quietly.

"I love the sun, I love being outside period. And if I have to stay cooped up in this house with Damon to hang out with every day. I think that I would either go nuts or that I might just kill him and get it over will." Sonya replied truthfully, which made her and Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Okay, let's make you that daylight ring shall we." Bonnie said after getting control on her laughter.

***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK***BREAK*

"You know, I have missed the sun a lot. Even though it has only been like a month since my ring was stolen." Sonya said with a big smile, the sun hitting her face.

Sonya was standing next to Bonnie, Elena and Stefan, with a black messenger back on her shoulder in front of Mystic Falls High School.

"Uhm, Sonya, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean it's been a really long time since you've gone to High School." Stefan asked looking at her skeptically.

Sonya looked at him with a big grin on her face; she was really excited to try school again. It really had been a long time since she had gone to school but she still wanted to go, to be a normal teenager like she never got to be.

"Oh yeah, I am so sure about this. I mean, come on Stefan! I'm not a normal teenager, everyone gets that, but I've been dying to attempt some semblance of normalcy." Sonya replied emotionally.

Caroline let out a small laugh then coughed trying to hide it.

"Sorry, no pun intended." Sonya said cracking a smile.


	7. Ch 7: Friends Are Friends For Never

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry about such a long wait for this chapter I've just been super busy with work and a bunch of other things. I'll do my absolute best to update more often. Anyways, I know that my chapters seem to be pretty short to you guys, trust me I'm noticing this as well and I will do my best to make them longer from now on. I really like this fic so I'm not going to give up on it, hell; I think I might already have plans in motion for a sequel. Maybe even a prequel where you will get to know Sonya's history. But without further adieu here's the newest chapter I really hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

"So what you need to know about High School now is... Well just don't eat anybody." Elena said with a big smile on her face.

Sonya rolled her eyes and looked over at Elena with her '_seriously_' look.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it Sonya." Elena said, still smiling.

Sonya smiled and playfully nudged Elena.

"I promise I will not eat anybody... I hope." She said mockingly.

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes at Sonya.

"So, which class is first on your schedule Sonya?" asked Caroline leaning over to take a look at the paper in her hand. "Ooh! It's Alaric's class! We all have it."

"You call your teacher by his first name? Is that normal?" Sonya asked seriously.

"This one we do. He knows about us, about all of it." Caroline whispered.

Sonya looked at Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan like they were nuts.

"Why the hell would you let a human know about being dead? What the hell is the matter with you guys? He's a teacher!" Sonya said with a hiss.

"Well why would you tell someone you're sleeping with that you were a vampire? Cause you told that one guy and look what he did." Caroline said with a shrug.

Sonya glared at Caroline, her eyes were full on anger, Caroline was lucky that they were in a school otherwise Sonya might have put her threw a wall then and there.

"Don't you _ever_ bring that up again, you hear me Forbes." She said making each word drip with venom before walking back the way that they came.

Caroline went to grab her wrist but Sonya turned back to her faster than she anticipated, her eyes were almost black.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." Was all that Sonya said as she walked as fast as she could out the front door.

Caroline turned to look at Stefan with confusion.

"I think I said the wrong thing."

"Yeah, you think so Caroline?" Elena said angrily, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think she would end up getting _that_ mad at me." Caroline said quietly.

"There's nothing that you can really do about it now Caroline. C'mon we're going to be late for class." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Stefan? Is Sonya going to be okay or is she going to kill me when she sees me next?" Caroline asked.

Stefan had to think for a minute, he hadn't been around Sonya in over thirteen years and that girl changed, a lot.

"She won't be back today. And to answer your question Caroline, I have no idea what she's going to do to you next time your around." Stefan replied before turning and walking with Elena to class.

* * *

Sonya couldn't go back inside the school because she knew that if Caroline so much as talked to her that she would rip her pretty blonde throat out that was for sure. She needed to get her anger out, attacking somebody was way out of the question so she decided to take it out on Damon the way that she used to.

Sonya walked into the Boarding House, letting the front door slam behind her before flashing up to Damon's room where he was laying on his bed, _The Vampire Lestat_ in his hands.

"Don't you have school today?" Damon asked in a mocking tone and his usual smile.

Sonya barely even heard what he said as she bounded over to him, grabbing the book out of his hands and throwing across the room with a little more force than necessary before straddling him, grabbing the front of his shirt and crushed her mouth to his.

"Uhm what are you doing?" Damon asked as she pulled up for air. "Not that I mind, just, what are you doing?"

"Damon, I'm right here and I'm just giving you angry sex. Now are you going to just lay there or are you going to start stripping?" wondered Sonya letting go of his shirt.

He seemed to ponder it a moment before sitting up and ripping his shirt over his head as quick as he could making Sonya smile slightly.

"That's what I thought."

Damon pressed his mouth to hers with almost the same intensity as she had when she first bounded into the room, he could remember the last time that they were together like all those years ago and he could also remember their last day together, which happened to be only two days after. That was the last day he actually saw her.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Sonya what do you mean that you're leaving?" Damon asked angrily.

"What the hell do you think that it means Damon? I have to leave, I can't stay here anymore. Not like this, something has to change and guess what; this is what I choose to change." Sonya replied as she began to throw her clothes into a suitcase.

Damon just stood there staring at her; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted something in her life to change, and the thing she chose was something he knew she never wanted to give up, somewhere in his heart he knew that.

"You can't leave Sonya. I thought that you said this is what you wanted?" He asked clenching his jaw.

"Its getting to be too much Damon, I told you from the get-go that I didn't want it to get this way and it did. So now I am leaving and there's no way you are going to change my mind and you know it. You cannot stop me from doing something that is right." She replied angrily.

Damon continued to stare at her incredulously.

"Well if you didn't want it to get like this then you shouldn't have let it go however far you think it has gone. Why did you let it get as far as it has? Why?" he asked sadly.

Sonya turned away from him fighting to turn that invisible switch off, the switch that made it easier for her to not give a damn. A way to get rid of her emotions and a bit of her humanity, it's the only thing that would help her get through this.

After taking a few breaths and straightening her back she finally reached her switch and flipped it, she was cut off and it made some part of her happy. Then she turned back to him, her face blank and her eyes devoid of any emotion.

"It is my mistake. You were just a thing for me Damon; it was all about the sex and the blood. The rush of it all and now I'm not playing anymore, I'm like a spoilt child with too many toys. You're just one of my toys Damon and that is all that you will ever be. So why continue to carry this on if I feel nothing?" she closed her suitcase and zipped it up then looked back up at him, there was still nothing in her eyes or on her face.

Damon didn't know what to say to that, he couldn't even believe that she had said that to him, he never thought she would be like that, like her brother... Like _them_, but she was and he knew that now.

He didn't know why he ever let himself fall as hard for her as he did. That was his mistake.

"So that's it then huh? Hit it then quit it, is that it? Well then it is done."

"I am sorry Damon, but you will get over this. You always were the strong one. Goodbye Damon. Maybe I will write you." She said finally.

She bent down and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, lifting off the bed and then heading for the door.

She didn't know why, even with the switch being turned on, but she couldn't help but look back at him sadly and he caught it but he couldn't let her know it.

He had to let her go and with that, she closed the door and walked out of his life... If only briefly.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

**So that is Chapter Seven, I really hope that you guys like it. And I'm really sorry for ending it like this buut that just means that I will be making the next Chapter a little bit longer, maybe a lot longer. I don't know for sure yet.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, do you think I should have her and Damon end up falling in love and all that? Or should I save Sonya for someone else?**

**Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated. :) **


	8. Ch 8: Over And Out

_A/N: God, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but work has been hell lately, bunches and bunches of crabby people who get off on trying to make your day a bad one. Well CONGRATS!_

_Then of course Microsoft Word stopped working on my laptop so I had to download this imitation 'Tiny Word' which I guess is kind of like Word but more of a pain in the ass... Also, I had a whole lot of this done then Tiny Word closed without me closing it and I lost all of it so I'm pissed off about that too. I hope I can remember what I did. But anyways, I'll let you get to Chapter Eight._

* * *

Damon looked down at Sonya's sleeping form and smiled, he hadn't held her like this in so many years; he had no idea until right that moment how much he had missed her and how he wasn't going to mess it up this time.

After a few minutes of Damon staring down at her she began to shift, opening her eyes slowly to meet his crystal blue ones and smile softly. He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear and rubbed his thumb along her jaw line serenely.

"Hey, you feel better now?" he asked almost in a whisper.

She didn't answer right away, instead her smile faded and she looked around the room which cause Damon's smile to falter.

"I can remember the last time I was with you like this and a part of me is wondering why I decided to leave all those years ago and then another part of me wishes that I had stayed away for good." she replied finally, her voice quiet.

"I don't even know why you left really." said Damon.

Sonya pushed herself up in a sitting position on the bed, holding the bed sheet up to her chest.

"I left because I needed to leave Damon. I can't explain it to you." she said with a sigh.

"I can understand why you left Sonya. You're like me, you try not to get attached to anything or anybody because they could be faking it all. You're like me where you don't want to love because you aren't meant to love and to be loved back cause it could all just be a dream or you don't want to have to make a basically life-altering decision." said Damon looking at the corner of the room distractedly.

"You listened to what I told Bonnie?" she didn't necessarily mean it as a question, but more of a realization.

"What can I say, it piqued my interest." he replied with a smirk.

Sonya stood up from the bed, taking the sheet with her to cover up her naked body, her eyes were full of anger and annoyance.

"You really haven't changed at all have you Damon? You're still in love with Katherine, aren't you?" she asked abruptly.

"Since when have you known me to change who I have always been. And no, I don't love Katherine anymore, she's a bitch and I want her out of my life for good." replied Damon getting a little annoyed himself.

"You do still love her. Maybe not Katherine herself but Elena... And of course, she looks just like Katherine so there's no doubt as to how you could be in love with her. She may not be Katherine, I know she's way different than Katherine because she actually has a heart and isn't some bitch who wants everything her way. But in a way she is Katherine and you've been obsessed with her for over one hundred and fifty years." she took a deep breath, her eyes were darkening like they always did when she got too upset over something. "That's why I left Damon because I got sick of you and you're Katherine issues, you've never stopped loving her and you're never going to stop loving her. I shouldn't have come to see you, and I knew that, but I went against my better judgment and came anyways. Big mistake."

Sonya turned and walked out of the room, Damon watching her leave just like he had that first time, all those years ago. Sonya slammed the basement door behind her, dropping the bed sheet to the floor and walking into the cell that Zach Salvatore and Stefan had locked Damon in with vervain in his system and where Stefan was put to curve his blood lust. She grabbed a black long-sleeve shirt, tight black leather pants and a pair of black combat boots and threw them on, a blank look on her face the whole time.

She ran out of the Salvatore Boarding House as fast as her super-human speed could take her. It only took her five minutes to reach where she wanted to go; the old church where Katherine was believed to be since it burnt down in 1864 when the town of Mystic Falls learned about vampires and now was there as a prisoner thanks to Damon and Stefan.

"О, Катерина, някой вкъщи? " (Oh Katerina, anybody home?) hollered Sonya as she pushed aside the rock to reveal the hidden cave.

Katherine was at the opening to the cave in a flash, a look of absolute surprise on her face and in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Awe nice to see you too Katerina, so glad to be reunited after so many years." said Sonya with a satisfied smirk.

Katherine rolled her eyes at Sonya and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What? No 'Hey Sonya great to see you too.'?" Katherine looked at her with pure hatred in her eyes. "Awe too bad. I thought that we could be civilized this time around Katerina, but... Sad to say I was wrong. Boo-hoo." said Sonya mockingly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" repeated Katherine sounding bored.

Sonya just shrugged and smiled at Katherine arrogantly.

"Where's Klaus, Katerina?" asked Sonya, her smile fading into a dark smirk.

"Why do you want to know where he is? What are you playing at Sonya?"

Sonya sighed and took a step towards Katherine who took a step back, allowing Sonya into the opening of the cave. However, Sonya could leave whenever she wanted but Katherine, she was still stuck in there thanks to Elijah.

"Because Katerina..." began Sonya who shrugged, lifting her hands up at her sides before smiling deviously, "I want to let you out."

* * *

_A/N 2: So here is Chapter Eight. I know that I said it would be longer but who am I kidding, my chapters are always short. But I am trying to work on making them longer you'll just have to be patient with me._

_Also, soon to come is a little run in with someone from Sonya's past. Can you guess who it is?_

_PS: This isn't as good as the first one was but I did my best to make it like the one I had written before the word program closed and I lost all I worked on... Hope you guys like it though._


	9. Ch 9: Dead Is The New Alive

A/N: OK, I know it has been a very long time since I've updated this but I've been having a really shitty time with work lately. And I mean, shitty in the extreme sense. But other than work I have been great. And there's one person to thank for that. Anyways… I'm going to let you get to this long awaited chapter. Enjoy :)

**This chapter has been slightly edited. 2/14/13**

* * *

"You're going to get me out of this… place? Why, other than to maybe kill me." Wondered Katherine.

"No other reason honestly. I just want you out of my life for good, and that includes the Salvatore brothers' lives as well." Replied Sonya calmly.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Elijah's the only one who can get me out of here and I doubt you would go against him and Klaus again." Katherine said, pacing in front of the Cave's opening.

In a flash Sonya had Katherine pinned to the side of the cave by her throat.

"I'm thinking that I could just rip you apart, right here, right now. Or… of I could just wait for Damon or Stefan come to see you to ask how to kill an Original which I was conveniently never told about… well, Klaus compelled me to forget. So in all honesty, I have no idea." Said Sonya thoughtfully.

"Your hurting me Sonya." Choked out Katherine.

"I know." Replied Sonya, tightening her grip with a dark smile. "That's the idea."

Sonya inclined her head to the side as she caught the sound of a car door closing, and reluctant let go of Katherine's throat, setting her back onto her feet.  
"Looks like you get the latter Katerina." She said as her eyes began to dilate. "You wont remember me being here at all."

Katherine's face went blank and with that Sonya was gone.

* * *

Sonya walked into the Salvatore Boarding House to see Damon, Stefan and Elena in the foyer talking over a dagger and a small bottle of shiny liquid.

"This is one odd party you've got going on in here." She said sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" asked Damon.

"Around." Replied Sonya shortly.

"Around, where?" pressed Damon.

"Whatcha got there Stefan?" she asked, ignoring Damon's question.

"It's a dagger and ash from an old white oak tree. It's the only known way to kill one of you." He replied carefully.

"I didn't know there was really a way that you could kill an Original." Said Sonya touching the dagger softly.

"How can you not know how to kill an Original? You are one." Said Damon curiously.

"The first time I betrayed my brother, he caught up with me… That was around the time I last saw you, Damon. A few days after I left, Klaus and Elijah stuffed me in a small cage and tortured me for years…" paused Sonya as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't remember a whole lot other than the torture… They used compulsion on me to forget."

Sonya closed her eyes as a few more tears fell down her cheeks at the memory, her hands coming up to scrub at the trails of saline. Elena touched her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
"You wont help us kill Elijah, will you?" asked Stefan calmly.

"I cant, because what if he somehow doesn't stay dead and then goes to my brother? I'll be dead before I would even be able to run or hide." Replied Sonya, her voice shaking slightly.

"It's okay Sonya… you don't have to help us. I wont risk your life." Said Stefan with a reassuring smile.

"I can help, just in the background, Elijah cannot know about any of my involvement. Just to be safe, I'm really not ready for them to kill me." Said Sonya calmly.

"It's too bad you don't know anything about this stuff, could have been extremely usefully to have someone on the know." Said Damon.

Sonya was about the say something to him when her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello? Umm, yeah, I can be there in say… 20 minutes? OK, see you then." Said Sonya before hanging up. "I'll see you guys later."

"And where are you going?" asked Damon, folding his arms over his chest.

Sonya stopped and looked over at Damon blankly.

"Out. With a friend." She replied, nonchalant.

"Which friend?" Damon inquired further.

"Why ask when there's a very good possibility that you are going to follow me anyways?" Damon lifted his eyebrow at her. "And I'm not stupid Damon, I have known you for over a hundred years."

"Well, maybe now that you know I won't follow you." Said Damon with his arrogant smirk.

Sonya simply smiled at Damon knowingly and slipped out the front door.

* * *

Sonya walked into the Mystic Grill and scanned the tables and the bar only to come up short.

"Hello, Sonya." Said a voice from behind her.

Sonya's body froze as the voice began to sink in, she knew whose voice it was and she was scared. She turned around slowly, her breaths coming out short and ragged, to see Elijah standing behind her.

"E-Elijah." She said shakily.

"Thank you for coming." He said with a small smile.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked slowly.

"Oh he's at his house, asleep up in his room, peacefully of course. And unharmed." Replied Elijah, the smile still on his face.

"H-how did you know I was here? In Mystic Falls?"

"Jonas told me, he thought I should know that another Original was in town. And he was right, I did need to know." He paused, looking over her slowly. "What, pray tell, have you come all this was for?"

"I wanted to see some old friends. Is that okay with you?" she said starkly.

"Let's get out of this crowded place shall we?" said Elijah, the smile disappearing from his face as he grabbed hold of her arm.

Elijah pulled Sonya out of the Grill, his hand holding onto her arm fiercely, and pushed her into the dark alley, shoving her against the cold brick side of the building.

"Elijah, you're hurting me." Said Sonya, pulling her arm free from his vice like grip.

"Why have you been hiding from me, and please, don't lie to me."

"You know why Elijah. You and Klaus are not who you once were. Do you even remember what it was like before us all were vampires, I do, and I miss it so. I should have died all those years ago, we all should have died, but we're still alive and I hate it." She replied calmly.

Elijah looked her up and down again, making a small noise deep in his chest. "I sure have missed the way you talk, dear Sonya. The way that it is so… brash, you never were afraid to speak your mind. I believe that is what I loved about you all that time ago."

"I don't think that I have ever truly loved you, Elijah. I do not wish to be a part of yours or your brothers plans ever again." Said Sonya looking him in the eye.  
"I plan on killing my brother." Said Elijah, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You wouldn't dare try and kill Klaus, he is stronger than both of us combined and even more malevolent. He does not care about either of us, he only cares about himself; always has and you know it is the truth."

"What do the Salvatore's have planned for me Sonya?" asked Elijah, ignoring her.

"I do not know what they have planned Elijah, I am not involved in any of it and I do not wish to be. Neutral." She said, lifting her chin, "And I always will be neutral, I don't care if we break the curse or if the werewolves break it. A huge part of me welcomes them to breaking it so I can die and no longer be in this world to which I did not wish to forever reside in, in the first place."

"Mmm. I know that if you really wanted to die you should have killed yourself a** very** long time ago. And you still can if you really want to, all you have to do it plunge a dagger with the ashes of a white oak tree on it through your heart. But make sure not to have another vampire do it." He said, leaning closer to her.

"And why shouldn't another vampire do it?" asked Sonya, truly curious.

"Because, my dearest Sonya, they will die as well." Replied Elijah.

"Good to know. Now let me leave."

"Very well. It was very good to see you again, love." Said Elijah stroking her jaw line with the back of his hand.

Sonya turned to walk away but another man stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She was about to make him move when he shoved a metal rod through her chest causing her to gasp in pain.

"So sorry about that. But I can't have you telling the Salvatore's about how to kill us. Do forgive me… if you ever live again." Said Elijah as Sonya clutched the cold, sharp rod in her heart.

Sonya's skin became ashy as dark gray veins began to etch their way across every inch of her once pale white skin and closed her eyes as she fell to the ground.

Elijah stopped at her side, looking down at her lifeless form as if to mourn her in his own little way then stepped over her and into the night.

* * *

A/N2: OK, so that's Chapter Nine. Sorry to end it at a cliffhanger, but that's what happens when I'm doing this at 4am and have to go back to another shitty day at work. I'll be updating this as soon as I possibly can, I just got back into it so that's not going to be a very hard thing to do.  
And I know that some of you are probably a little confused as to why I exactly had Elijah have Sonya die - but remember, just like how he isn't really dead in the show, Sonya isn't really dead in this story. Can you guess who finds her?


	10. Ch 10: Falling Down

_A.N: OK, so I know that I haven't updated in a few months but I've had so much crap to deal with at work as of late. And I've been partying with my friends and getting out with my friends more. Oh! And I got a boyfriend! I'm all happy and crap so I've gotten back to my writing. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Return. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Damon, would you just stop pacing for a minute and help us?" hollered Stefan from inside the study.

"Sonya isn't answering her phone at all. Would you rather me put in my two-cents and be a complete ass or would you rather me try and find out whats happened to her?" asked Damon sounding frustrated.

"Fine Damon, just go find her instead of pace around." said Elena tiredly.

"Hey Damon can you - " began Stefan but Damon was already gone. "Or not."

Sonya couldn't move or talk, all she could do was lay there and feel cold and alone.

_C'mon Sonya! You can get out of this! You're strong. C'mon just move, just a little bit, that's all you need is just a little movement._ She thought to herself, more like _yelled_ at herself. She knew that she could move if she just tried hard enough, she just needed to concentrate!

Alaric hopped out of his car and was heading toward the Grill when he saw something shine out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but check it out.

When he walked into the dark alley he couldn't believe the scene in front of him; Sonya with her skin all grey and ashy and lifeless, a silver dagger buried deep into her chest.

_Alaric! Ric! Help, get this damned thing out of me, please!_ She yelled at the top of her lungs but he couldn't seem to hear her. _Oh for the love of all that is dead! Pull it out!_

Ric ran his hand over his face solemnly; "Jesus Sonya, what did you get yourself into?"

He was about to pick up Sonya and take her to Salvatore Manor when an odd idea came into his head.

"_Hope this works..." said Ric taking a deep breath before placing his hands around the dagger and pulled._

'_Atta boy Ric!_ Whooped Sonya happily.

Once he got the dagger out of her he let it drop onto the pavement beside him and sat down cross-legged beside Sonya, waiting to see if it would do anything or not.

After what seemed like forever Sonya quickly jolted up into a sitting position and took a deep, gasping breath of air like she had held her breath for too long. She clutched at Alaric's arm as her skin began to go back to it's creamy pale complexion, which suited so much better than the concrete color she had been moments before.

"Oh my God! Ric, oh my God, thank you so much," said Sonya hugging him tight, "It felt so... it was so horrible Ric, I couldn't... Oh God it hurt so much, I've never felt that before."

"Shh. It's okay Sonya, it's okay, you're fine now." said Alaric running one hand through her hair while the other rubbed circles on her back.

Sonya continued to cry and shake in his arms, she was crying hysterically in front of a complete stranger but she didn't care, she needed to get it all out. Everything that she had been feeling in the last weeks just began to flood her at this point and she couldn't stop crying or shaking, she just had to let it all out.

After a few minutes Alaric pulled away from her slightly and looked her up and down, his eyes finally landing on the hole in her shirt where the dagger had been to see a small mark still there.

"Let's get you out of here and in a new shirt, that ones completely ruined." said Alaric with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Sonya couldn't help but smirk and let out a little giggle as he helped her stand, stopping only to pick the dagger up from the ground beside them and putting it in his back pants pocket.

"I still cannot believe that he killed me. He freaking _killed_ me Ric, it's only fair that I repay him somehow." said Sonya her arm around his middle while his was around her neck.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that _he_ would be Elijah-" he paused to see her nodding her head yes. "Well we have a dagger too, remember, and some white oak tree ash. You can repay him and stab him just like he did to you."

"No!" said Sonya a little too harsh than she meant to. "I mean.. If a vampire stabs him with that dagger then that vampire dies as well."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Very sure. He told me himself."

"What else did he tell you?" asked Alaric helping her slowly walk up the steps.

"That's all he told me other than saying that he was sorry but he had to kill me so I wouldn't spill to you and the others about that interesting little tidbit. And he asked me to forgive him... if I were to ever live again." replied Sonya letting a growl resonate through her body.

"Uh, hey Sonya, mind releasing the grip on my ribs a little?" asked Alaric, his breath slightly hitching.

"Oh! Shoot, sorry Ric." said Sonya instantly letting her grip falter as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For saving me, I really appreciate it."

"Any time Son, any time." replied Alaric opening the passenger door for her.

Damon returned to the Manor after searching for traces of Sonya for over an hour and plopped down in one of the armchairs, a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Any lucky?" asked Stefan walking into the study.

"Zip. Zilch. None." he replied, taking a big drink from his glass.

As Stefan was about to say something the front door opened and in walked Alaric with Sonya attached to his side, still weak from the sticking she had gotten hours earlier. Damon was at her side in an instant.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily.

"Stuff it Damon, dear. I've been killed okay." she said waving him off while Alaric sat down with her on the couch. "Luckily for me, Rickey here found me and pulled the bitch out."

"Hold up, you just said you got killed? What do you mean you've been killed?" asked Stefan, his face and eyes full of worry.

He and Damon both sat down in the chairs opposite Alaric and Sonya.

"I mean that I was literally killed. Dagger and white oak ash and all." replied Sonya with an unamused laugh.

"Stefan can you go get her a few blood bags, she really could use it right now. Trust me." said Ric.

Stefan nodded once before standing up and blurring out of the room, coming back moments later with seven bags of blood in his arms.

"Whoa there buddy, don't bring any of that human juice near me. I'm off it, remember." said Sonya holding her hands up in front of her and scrunching her nose.

"But you just had some ear-" stopped Stefan when she gave him a death glare that would have surely killed him if he weren't already dead.

"You don't drink human blood?" asked Ric when Damon said "You had some earlier?"

"Oh c'mon! It was just a little bit Damon! Not like a drained a bitch, unlike _some_ people." she said indicating him in the _some_.

"Good point."

"Isn't it though."

"Son, you need to drink something stronger than animal blood. Just drink the damned blood and stop being so melodramatic." said Stefan thrusting a bag into her open hand.

Sonya, Damon and Ric all looked at Stefan as he said this, he didn't usually talk to someone like that, least of all Sonya.

"Wow Stef, Damon sure has crawled up you're ass and made you like him." said Sonya, her voice slick with venom.

Now all eyes were on her and all she could do was look between them with a shocked look on her face.

"Bites back doesn't she." said Ric, a small smile playing on his lips which Sonya returned.

Damon and Stefan looked between her and Ric for a few moments, assessing what was going down in front of them. It seemed to them like Sonya and Alaric were kind of... _flirting!_

Feeling eyes on them the once again turned to Stefan and Damon, confused looks on their faces matching the brothers'.

"What?" snapped Sonya, growing more and more tired by the minute which pressed on her happy buttons. "Sorry... I can't help it, I'm so tired it's annoying."

"It's fine Son, you just had a big sharp and pointy rammed through you're heart. And compliments of Elijah to top it all off." said Ric pulling the dagger out of his back pocket.

"Wait, wait. _Elijah_ did this to you?" said Damon seething.

"Oh yeah, well, no. Apparently if another vampire were to stab one of their own with this and our lovely little dagger dipped ever so nicely in ash and that vampire goes bye-bye." replied Sonya ripping into the blood bag and guzzling it down faster than you can say heebie-jeebies.

"Shit." said Damon and Stefan in unicision.

"I know, it's a kicker ain't it." she said ripping into yet another bag and guzzling it down just as fast as the other.

"So wait... If another vampire tries to kill him then that vampire dies as well?" said Caroline attempting to get the thought through her head.

"Straight from the snakes mouth." muttered Sonya as she threw her sixth bag of blood on the table next to her and ripped into her seventh.

"Geeze, thirsty much?" said Damon giving Sonya a weird look.

"Bite me." snapped Sonya glaring at Damon.

When she turned her attention to Stefan her features became soft once again, "Hey Stef do you have any vervain?"

"What?" asked everyone in the room looking at her like she was crazy.

Sonya looked at all of them, her face completely innocent making her look like a child rather than a grown vampire. Stefan was the one who recovered first.

"Why do you want vervain?" asked Stefan calmly.

"I need to boast up my immunity to it, plus it means more blood. And I don't know why but I'm super hungry... Maybe the vervain will help me to stop being quite so hungry." replied Sonya with a shrug.

"I think she has a point, it could help her stop from gulping down all of our stash." said Damon with a smirk at his attempt at a joke.

Sonya threw the empty blood bag in her hand at Damon with enough force to push him back a step.

"Nice throw." said Caroline with a smile in her direction which Sonya returned.

"Why thank you Ms. Forbes." said Sonya still smiling.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh as he left the study.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't like her." said Damon with a scowl.

"I think I liked it better when you weren't talking quite so much," said Sonya with a slight giggle before attempting to stand up, but failed and fell back on the couch. "Damn it!"

* * *

_I know it's not much but it's better than absolutely nothing which I so rudely have been giving you for nearly four months but hey, at least I'm giving you guys something now. Anyways, there's chapter 10 for you. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	11. Ch 11: In The Dark

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update in soooo long. But I've been really busy and honestly, I was going to end this on the previous chapter and start a sequel.**

**But then I went over it again and realized that that really didn't make any sense to do. So viola, I did another chapter. And yes, there will be a whole lot more chapters after this - if I plan it right - and then I'll end it - at a good point - and start the sequel. Hope this didn't cause too much confusion.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter.**

_Ooh! DISCLAIMER:_

_I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters. I only own Sonya and any and all future original characters. Phew! Just had to get that out before I got jumped by the pack of rabid werewolf zombies O.o_

* * *

Sonya finally fell asleep after having four more bags of blood, even with the vervain burning her throat she hadn't stopped eating until that fourth bag was bone dry. Damon stood above her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he threw a thin blanket over her and tucked it in on the sides.

"You loved her once.. Didn't you?" asked Elena coming down the stairs, undoubtedly from Stefan's room.

"Who ever said that I truly stopped," began Damon, his eyes still on her sleeping frame. "I lost her once Elena, I don't know if I can lose her again."

"Is that why you got so upset and pacey when she didn't answer her phone?"

"Exactly. And it was with good reason seeing as Elijah killed her." said Damon with an unamused smirk.

Damon's head snapped back to Sonya when she jerked up from the couch with a big gulp of air, her hand shooting up to the spot she was stabbed hours before.

"Hey hey, it's alright. You're here and you're safe." Damon cooed, sitting down and taking her in his arms.

"Hey Elena." muttered Sonya, looking up at her, still smashed against Damon's chest.

Elena gave her a big smile, attempting to hide her sadness for her.

"Don't worry Elena, we're going to all get him back for everything that he has done. Past, present and future anything he was going to do." said Sonya passionately. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Damon nodded as she stood and slowly walked up the stairs, undoubtedly to a room close to Damon's.

As soon as Sonya was out of earshot Elena and Damon began to speak again.

They talked about all the times that Damon and Sonya laughed and fought and they even talked about how Damon took Sonya's leaving.

Before they knew it it was getting light outside and Sonya came bounding down the steps, laughing with Stefan and looking refreshed. Like the night before never even happened.

"Well good morning sunshine. I take it you slept better up stairs than you did here on the couch." said Damon with a smile as she plopped on the couch next to Elena.

"I stole you're bed. Well, I guess that since you didn't actually go to sleep last night that it doesn't count as stealing?" said Sonya with a smile plastered on her face from her and Stefan's conversation.

"Maybe I just didn't go to sleep in my bed because you were already occupying it." said Damon with a sarcastic grin.

Sonya rolled her eyes at Damon and stood back up from the couch.

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours." she said smoothing out her black mini skirt.

"Where are you going?" asked Damon going into protective dick mode.

"Uh, out, hello." replied Sonya with a scoff.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you went out alone? No, not happening. I'm going to go with you." said Damon standing up.

"Oh c'mon Damon! Elijah thinks that he had me killed. He wont be looking for me anymore and he wont find me even if he was. I know what to expect now and I know how to avoid the bastard." said Sonya pulling on a tight black leather jacket. "Besides Damon, if Elijah's looking to find you and you're with me then I'm in way more danger with you than without you."

Damon stared at her, battling with himself, then sat back down on the couch beside Elena.

"Are you at least going to tell us where you're going, just to be sure?" asked Elena.

Sonya gave her a small nod and a smile before turning around and casually walking out the front door.

"I'm just going to say that that's a no, Elena." said Damon.

Sonya was going to take a car but thought against it after a moment, bringing a car with her would make it that much easier for someone to find her, be it Damon or Elijah and she just wasn't willing to have that happen.

She picked up her cell phone and quickly typed in the first number that came to mind, holding the phone up to her ear while it rang, patiently waiting for the person to answer.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other line.

"Hey! Alaric?"

"Sonya?" asked Ric from inside his home.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you mind if I drop by?" she asked the smile evident in her voice.

"Of course. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Just come on inside."

"Alright I'll be right over in just a jiffy." said Sonya closing her RAZR with a small snap before racing off into the night.

Only a few moments later she was at his front door, pulled her coat closer to her body and walked passed the threshold and into Alaric's house.

"Alaric?" she said cautiously, still standing right beside the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come on in." hollered Ric's voice a moment later.

Sonya smiled and closed the door, turning the lock with a small click! as the mechanisms met.

She slowly shed her jacket as she made her way from the foyer to the kitchen, taking in every detail of his home which was nicer than she had originally thought.

"That smells really good. Whatcha cooking Alaric?" she asked as she plopped on a stool and leaned on the counter top, her head in her open palms.

"Grilled Cheese. Do you want one?" asked Ric with a smile.

"Never had it before."

Alaric stopped what he was doing to look at her in slight shock.

"You've never had a Grilled Cheese sandwich before?"

"Never in all my thousands of years." nodded Sonya.

"Well it's a good thing that you came over when you did because I am making you you're very first Grilled Cheese Sandwich and you are going to love it." said Ric going back to his task.

Sonya laughed as he started to show off slightly, nearly dropping his sandwich on the floor once and actually dropping it on the floor the next time he flipped it.

"Oh. Well that one's yours." he said attempting to keep a straight face.

"I'm already dead so it's not like it can kill me." said Sonya completely serious.

"Uh, well, uh..." blinked Alaric, stunned by the fact that she really was serious. "I guess that's true..."

Sonya continued to keep a straight face until Ric made a really interesting expression, then she began to laugh and slowly Ric began to laugh with her.

"Okay, so I'll just split mine with you. Cause I'm actually out of bread." said Ric still laughing.

Sonya just shrugged but kept her smile intact.

"Alaric?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to have any alcohol in here. Would you?"

"I have red wine?" said Ric uncertainly.

"Perfect."

Ric smiled at her once more before quickly finishing up his sandwich, then grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Wine and half of a sandwich for you," said Ric, placing a glass and a plate in front of her and pouring the liquid into it, filling it half way. "And same for me."

PHe finished pouring the wine into his glass then sat down beside Sonya and watched as she picked up her half of the sandwich and taking a small bite.

"So? What do you think?" asked Ric, with a small smile as he watched her chew and then swallow what was in her mouth.

Sonya sat there for a moment after having swallowed her small bite of sandwich, then slowly brought it back up to her mouth and took a much bigger bite.

"I think I wish I was a human!" she said with a satisfied smile.

Sonya and Alaric ate in silence for a few minutes before he brought up Elijah.

"Why do you want to know about Elijah, Ric?" asked Sonya, completely surprised by his subject choice.

"I just want to know about how you're life was. In the beginning. Y'know when you and Elijah were so close."

"We were never really all that close. Well, not at first. At first I didn't like him but that was because I wasn't the best that I could be back then. Back when Katerina was around that is," she took a deep breath and continued; "When he started to fall for her, that's when I decided that I wanted him. But like I said I wasn't the best that I could be back then. He was different... And in turn that made me different."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't always the way that he is now. He used to be... Well I don't really know how to describe how he was, but he definitely was different. I guess you could say that he was a little more like I am now." explain Sonya, turning her attention to her nearly empty wine glass.

"Wow..."

"Yeah... He was something else, I'll tell you." she smiled a sad smile. "And Klaus... Well Klaus is exactly the same as he's always been. There's no changing Klaus, no matter how hard you try to. But that's what I loved about him back then. His ruthlessness."

"Wait.. I thought that he was you're brother?" said Ric slowly.

"We're all brothers and sisters Ric. All vampires are cut from the same cloth essentially." she stopped to drink what was left in her glass. "No... No Klaus isn't my blood brother. Elijah and Klaus are real brothers though."

"What?"

"Yeah. They're brothers. Different fathers, but their still brothers. And I'm not necessarily an Original. But I am the very first for them to turn, which in a sense, does make me one of them."

"Does Damon know that?" asked Ric.

"No... No he doesn't know that... And I don't plan on telling him. I have to have some secrets for myself, I can't always tell Damon everything."

"You're right. He'd probably over-react anyways."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so you were telling me about Klaus and Elijah."

"Fill the glass first, then I'll continue." said Sonya with a smile, pushing her glass towards him and only continued after he filled both of their glasses completely. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: OK there we go, that's chapter eleven. Hope it was ok, I know I haven't been writing in a while but I've just been so busy with moving in with my boyfriend Ross :)**

**So, please read and leave you're lovely reviews. They are highly appreciated and I enjoy them so much.**


	12. Ch 12: Venus

"Klaus! Come on, my love, try to catch me!" hollered Sonya cheerfully.

She gathered her skirts in her hands and began to run through a field of crisp green grass that went up to her knees and pink and purple flowers of all kinds.

She ran as fast as her human legs could carry her, but she was far from fast when it came to Klaus and his vampire capabilities, he caught her after a few minutes of just watching her run and pulled her to the ground with him, lying on top of her.

"Caught you." he said with a small smile of triumph.

"That you did my love." replied Sonya with a giggle.

Klaus brushed the long black curls from Sonya's face with the pads of his fingers and pushed them behind her ear, looking into her hazel-green eyes with a ghost of his smile still on his lips.

"Do you love me, Klaus?" asked Sonya, her smile gone and semblance of concern in her eyes.

This caught him completely off guard, the ghost smile slipping from his beautiful face.

"Of course I do, my darling. You are everything to me." he replied.

"But I am just human, you've told you're brother Elijah that falling in love with a human is a vampire's greatest weakness. And I am human and you love me. I do not understand how that works."

"Why do you wish to know, are you having doubts about me?" asked Klaus stiffly.

"Not at all Klaus. I am simply curious as to how it is different." replied Sonya nibbling on her bottom lip.

Klaus lay there, searching her soft hazel-green eyes for one long moment before brushing his lips against hers softly.

"It does not matter how it is different or how it is not. All that matters is that I do love you. I will never make you choose something you do not want, like eternal life, it will always be completely up to you." said Klaus softly, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

3 Months Later

Klaus and Elijah were sitting in the study, both reading thick books when a loud crash echoed throughout the house.

Both men simultaneously looked up from their books and tossed them aside before darting up the stairs to where the crash originated.

"I'm so sorry." said Sonya frantically, picking up the shards of glass.

As she was picking up a shard of glass, it sliced into her palm, making a really deep gash into the skin.

Klaus quickly wen to her side, cupping the back of her hand with his palm and helped her to her feet while Elijah finished picking up the glass.

"What happened, Sonya?" asked Klaus while cleaning her wound with a wet cloth.

"I was just coming down to the library to get a book when I felt dizzy and fell. I am so sorry, I know that the vase must have been priceless." said Sonya, avoiding his eyes.

With his free hand, Klaus put it underneath her chin and lifted her face, so he could look her in the eyes.

"It is just a material thing, it has no importance." said Klaus sternly.

"That vase was our mothers," said Elijah angrily, the veins protruding from underneath his eyes. "It is irreplaceable."

"_Elijah_!" said Klaus darkly.

"Either you kill her _now_, and rid us of her clumsiness or turn her. But do something now or I'll do it myself." said Elijah, his voice even.

Klaus looked between Sonya and his brother before lunging at him, pinning him to the wall with his hand clamped tightly around his throat.

"You will calm down, brother. She stays as she is until I am ready to make a different decision, is that clear?" asked Klaus quietly enough to where only Elijah could hear him.

"She is getting worse Klaus, clearly you can see that as well as I can." whispered Elijah with some difficulty, Klaus was still cutting off his air supply.

Klaus look back at Sonya and frowned, "She is perfectly fine, brother."

As he turned back to glance at her again she began to cough violently, blood staining the cloth that she pressed to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the coughs.

"See, I'm telling you, Klaus, she is going to die no matter what you choose. And it's going to happen soon, I can just feel it." said Elijah quietly.

Klaus tightened the grip he had on Elijah's throat before releasing him and walked over to Sonya as he fell to the floor, rubbing his neck.

"Sonya, we must talk." said Klaus, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Klaus? Why on Earth are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly.

"I am truly sorry about this, my dear." said Klaus calmly.

"Wha-" before Sonya could finish her question, Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved the bleeding appendage into her mouth.

Sonya choked on his blood before finally giving up and allowing it to slide down her delicate throat. Once Klaus was satisfied that she had had enough, he removed his wrist from her mouth and let it heal.

"Now you wish to kill me, don't you?" asked Sonya, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"My brother is right, you are sick and it is just getting worse. This way you'll never be sick again and we can be together." said Klaus normally.

Sonya stared at him in disbelief, "You said that it was my choice, and yet you force you're blood down my throat."

"It is still you're choice, Sonya," said Klaus, taking a step towards her while she took a step back. "you can choose to take a life and live forever or don't and die."

Sonya stayed silent as more tears slid down her face before darting down the stairs, out the front door and ran as fast as she could through the woods.

She got as far as the middle of the woods before she ran into something hard, knocking her to the ground, when she looked up she saw that it was Klaus.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Instead of answering her Klaus growled and pounced on her, eliciting a blood curdling scream from Sonya. With one swift movement, he snapped her neck and watched as she slumped to the ground, dead.

Klaus sat beside her dead body and waited, he didn't care how long he had to wait, he just couldn't leave her in the middle of the woods by herself.

Two days went by and Sonya was still laying in the same spot in the woods, Klaus still sat beside her, his patience beginning to wear thin when she finally stirred and her eyes fluttered opened.

"There you are, my love, I thought you would never awaken." he said with a small smile as her cupped her cheek.

She simply looked at him with confusion before a feral growl erupted from deep in her throat.

"You bastard!" she yelled angrily as she pounced on him. "You sick, sadistic, murderous bastard! How could you!"

Klaus simply flipped them over so that he was now on top of her; "I did it to save you!"

"Save me? You killed me! You said that it would _always _be _my _choice, not _yours_. And you took that choice from me!" she yelled, angry tears streaming down her face. "I hate you for this, Niklaus."

She paused to take deep breaths of the crisp, clean air, before continueing again; "And for your imformation, Klaus, I would have made the choice soon enough. If only you would have given me the chance."

With all the strength she could muster, Sonya flung Klaus off of her and dashed away into the night. Klaus made to follow her but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Give her a little time, brother. She'll come back once she starts to get hungry. She wont be able to hold off on feeding for long." said Elijah calmly.

Klaus nodded once and followed his brother back to their home.

They waited for weeks and Sonya still didn't show up at the castle. After another month went passed the two brothers gave up on waiting for her, thinking her to be dead. But that wasn't the case.

* * *

Present: Mystic Falls

"So you didn't go back right away?" asked Alaric re-filling their wine glasses for the fifth time that night.

"Not immediately. I did end up feeding, as you can tell, but I was able to hold of for quite some time. I don't know what it was that kept me alive for weeks without finishing up the transition, but it did. But after a month and a half, I just couldn't hold it off anymore. Since I wasn't dying without it I thought that I might as well drink and see if maybe that would finish me off." replied Sonya pushing away her once again empty glass.

"When did you decide to go back to them?" he asked pushing away his glass as well.

"About a year before they found the doppelganger; Katerina...

"Why did you decide to go back anyways? You hated him for what he did, I'm sure." said Rick with a small smile.

"Oh, I did. More than you could ever imagine..." replied Sonya with a laugh.

"I wanted revenge on Klaus, that's for sure. But I never did seem to get it... Or well, I did get it but many many years after the fact."

* * *

**A/N: Well there is chapter 12 for you all. It may not be the best chapter I have ever written, but I am proud of it. I thought it would be a good idea to have a flashback thrown in there so you can know better what happened to Sonya.**

Please read and review. They really make my day and they _do_ help me write more and update faster.


	13. Ch 13: Smiles and Blunders

Authors Note:

So sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I have been out of the writing scene since my last official chapter was uploaded, so I'm not completely happy with this but here it goes..

By the way, this is a small time jump. About 2 weeks time.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Smiles and Blunders

Alaric looked curiously at Sonya's form as she was sprawled across his couch, sleeping like a dead person. No pun intended.

Since she had told him all about how she had died, Alaric had seen more and more of her and spent as much time with her as he could. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like having her around all the time, because the truth was that he really did enjoy his company.

Probably more than he should have, especially since he could tell that Damon still had some lingering feelings for her.

Sonya had also told him all about how she had met Damon, fell in love with him and then had to leave him. For his safety.

It had hurt her to do so at the time but at the end of her story, she had told Alaric just how much she knew it had been the absolute best idea. She didn't want to risk his life, not for her. She didn't want that on her conciense, she didn't want it to break her already fragile heart.

Everything that she had ever done for Damon was because she cared so much about him and she just could not let anything happen to him because of her. She just couldn't.

Alaric smiled as she wiggled about and whispered about a carousel and Elephant Ears.

She had a thing for Elephant Ears. What's not to like? They were hot and tasty dough, slathered in butter and heaps of cinnamon and sugar.

He continued to watch her as she smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to the pillow that he had supplied her with not long before she had passed out like a log. He knew that he would have to go to bed himself before long because he had to teach in the morning. Something he wasn't completely looking forward to since it would mean that he wouldn't be able to see her for at least 8 hours or longer.

How much longer, he didn't know, it really all depended on whether or not he planned to actually give his students the pop quiz that he had been planning for the last two weeks straight. Sure, they were definitely due for a quiz, but he wanted to be selfish. Just for once he wanted to do something that he wanted. Something that made him happy.

And that was spending time with Sonya.

Sighing heavily, Alaric grabbed the blanket folded on the back of the couch and draped it over Sonya's pale frame before turning of the lamp at her feet and heading to bed. He knew that she wouldn't be there in the morning, but that didn't stop him from smiling once more at her from the doorway of his bedroom.

God, she was beautiful; he thought, as he closed his bedroom door. His eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**5 hours later...**

It was still slightly dark out when Sonya's eyelids began to flutter, she was waking up from one of the absolute best dreams she had in so long and she wasn't going to be too happy about it when the sleep left her body.

Slowly, her eyes slipped open, causing everything to be blurry until she began to scrub her eyes with the palms of her hands in an attempt to clear them so that she could actually see where she was.

After a few moments longer of digging her palms into her tired eye sockets, she sat up, causing the blanket Alaric drapped over her to pool at her hips.

Sonya smiled as she threw the blanket haphazardly over the back of the couch as she stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her black cashmere sweater and then out of her knee-length jogging shorts.

She had grown to enjoy waking up to find herself in Alaric's apartment as much as she had. It was nice, it felt great and it made her smile every single time.

Sonya quietly padded over to his bedroom door, and slowly opened it, careful not to let it squeak or make him awaken.

He looked so peaceful and calm, with his hair completely disheveled along with his blue shirt and the covers that were comically tangled up with his legs. She had to clamp a slender hand over her mouth to prevent herself from howling with laughter at the thought of him attempting to wake up, only to end up face first on the floor after being tripped by his cobra-like covers.

He had done it once before, when he had woken up nearly 20 minutes late for work at the High School. Or he had thought that he was late, when it was actually a Saturday. But to be fair he had been up until nearly 4am talking with her about some of his students and a lot of what he was currently teaching them.

Sonya smiled at the memory of how into his History talk that he had been that he had not noticed how she was not listening to a word that he spoke. She didn't care too much for History, seeing as she pretty much lived the whole thing herself. Why would you need to learn about something that you were around for? You wouldn't, which was why she didn't listen to what he was actually saying, but she did enjoy hearing how passionate his voice was about that particular subject.

She stayed standing there for what seemed like hours before finally tearing her eyes away from his sleeping form and slipping silently from his apartment. But not before folding up the blanket and setting the soft pillow on top of it, along with a quick note to tell him where she was going.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

Damon was getting tired of waiting for Sonya to get back to the Boarding House, it had been two weeks, two damned weeks since she was there for more than a few hours. Only long enough for her to do some laundry, most of it his, take a long hot shower and spend maybe a half an hour doing her girly stuff and getting dressed.

If he said that he was not jealous of how much time she was spending on and with Alaric, he would be lying. His normally icy blue eyes were nearly green with his envy of Alaric at that moment, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. He just wanted Sonya to spend more time on him again, like she had done since they had first met nearly 100 years ago. He didn't want her to end up with Alaric. He was selfish that way but he wasn't going to let her or anyone else to know just how much he wanted to throw a fit and break a few necks, so, instead he had become severely broody and temperamental.

"Damon?! Stef?! Anybody home!" yelled her voice, before the front door slammed slightly. "Hello! I have a present for whoever is home right now!"

Damon threw back the nearly full glass of bourbon before setting the glass down with a small slam of his own and pretended to be bored as he trudged down the long staircase that would take him to her.

"Hey there grump." said Sonya with a quirk of a smile as she lifted a small bag, dangling off of her middle and pointer fingers and swung it slightly. "I got you a pretty little present. I hope you like it."

As much as he wanted to keep the straight, hard look on his face, Damon couldn't help but smirk at her as he eyed the small bag. She didn't usually come back bearing trinkets and now that she did, he was extremely intrigued.

"What is it?"

"Well you are just going to have to take a little looky for yourself now, aren't you?" she said with a mock scolding tone.

Damon's smile widened slightly as he went to grab the bag from her fingers, but before he could wrap his fingers around it, she pulled it right out of his reach again and again.

"Oh would you stop it." said Damon, finally letting a laugh escape his lips.

He attempted to grab it again but just like the last two times, she pulled it just out of his reach mere centimeters before wrapping his fingers around it.

"You have to be quicker than that, princess." laughed Sonya.

Damon rolled his eyes at her before using his speed to snatch the bag from her pale fingers.

"Why, thank you." said Damon cockily as he pulled the little metal splinters from the opening of the plastic.

Once he opened it, his crystal blue eyes widened ever so slightly. Inside the bag was a black leather antique cuff bracelet that really looked like it had been made many years ago, it looked almost ancient, yet it looked as if it was brand new.

"Like it? I found it in one of my old, old bags from before I met you but instantly thought of you when I did and I knew that I wanted you to have it. Besides, it totally says 'I'm Damon, don't make me break your little neck.' Don't it?" said Sonya happily.

"How old is it?" he asked, flicking his eyes to hers.

Sonya stood still, her head lifting to look at the ceiling as she thought about the answer to that particular question before quickly locking eyes with Damon.

"Oh, just.." she paused for a moment to clasp her hands together behind her back. "250 years or so."

Once again his eyes widened as they searched hers, "And you're just giving it to me because..."

Sonya huffed slightly, blowing a tuft of brown hair out of her eyes, before replying in a slightly mocking tone; "Well, if you don't want it, then I can just..."

As she went to grab it out of his hand, he quickly pulled it behind his back.

"No, no, no. Mine."

Her face was completely blank before she cracked an ecstatic smile and laughed hilariously.

"Oh hell, why are you laughing at me like that?" Damon asked, quircking his eyebrows.

Sonya couldn't even give him an answer as she doubled over, her laugh becoming slightly laboured as she attempted to stifle it but was unsuccessful and just made herself laugh harder and harder than she had in god knew how long.

"Oh my god, oh sorry, that just-" more laughter, "I can't believe you did that Day-" even more laughter and then some high pitched giggles, "You said 'Mine.' like little girl who was about to get her chocolate cake taken from her by her little sister."

"I'm not a girl, Son." said Damon haughtily, though he couldn't help the smile that slithered acrossed his handsome face.

"Oh, but Damon, you reminded me of my little sister Veronika just then and I couldn't contain my laughter." replied Sonya blissfully.

Damon stared at her for a moment, surprised. Since when was there another female Original Vampire? Weren't Sonya and Re- something it?

"You have a sister named Veronika? But there's only one other Original girl and, as far as I remember, her name doesn't start with a V."

Sonya stopped for a moment, her hand lifting to her lips as her eyes flooded with surprise and .

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go take a shower." she said quietly before darting past him as fast as she could, to her bedroom and slammed the door shut with haste before he could catch up to her.

She couldn't believe that she just let something like that slip in front of Damon, she only ever told him about Rebekah and the rest of the Mikaelson's who were supposed to be her family. How could she be so dumb and let it slip?! This wasn't good.

* * *

**A/N: OK, that's Chapter Thirteen. I know, it really isn't that great but I have been out of the game for many months and I just wanted to give you all something. I'm kind of disappointed that it turned out as bleh as it did, but this is the best that I could come up with.**

Also, I'm sorry that it is so short. I guess that is what I get for taking such a tremendously long time to write anything and for doing it at 3-4 in the AM.

Hopefully, I can get the next one to not be so short and bleh. Please forgive me for this.


	14. Ch 14: Is Anybody Out There?

**A/N: Hey lookey here, another new chapter not too long after the last one. YAY! I honestly don't know how long this is going to last, though, cause things are going to be hectic yet again before too long because I will be going back to school.**

**But anyways, I only got two reviews for the last chapter but I did also get a few faves and follows for this story so that makes me happy :)**

**I still have no idea who will end up being the pairing for this story. I guess I will just let it play out however it does without me actually thinking about it. Cause, I usually just let the words flow out of me like water. So we really will see who ends up with who.**

**I do believe, however, after we get a little more into the story that I am going to end up posting a poll so that I can get your guys' opinions on whether Sonya should be with Damon or Alaric, or who knows maybe someone else. She does have a past with Klaus after all. Anyways, this was waaay longer than I intended so I will let you get to this new chapter.**

**Oh and before I forget, I won't be uploading another chapter until I get at least 2-5 reviews for this. Even if they are just to tell me that the chapter sucks and I should change it lol. Or more follows and faves will work too. I'm not a terribly picky person.. Often.**

**Oh! Also, you will notice that I changed the Cover Photo for this story. It is still Valentina Kallias, if you were wondering. And do I really need a disclaimer? I mean, we all know none of us owns VD or it's characters.**

* * *

Ch14: Is Anybody Out There?

Sonya had been evading Damon for days now in fear of him wanting to bring up the whole Veronika blunder that occured. She was afraid of what he was going to do as well, but mostly of what he would say to her if she were to run into him.

She really hadn't meant to say Veronika's name, she initially meant to say Rebekah, but the ladder slipped out before she even knew what she was telling him and what he would do or say about it.

She'd wanted to go and see Alaric but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not just yet. Sure, he knew that she wasn't related to Klaus and that she wasn't technically an Original vampire, but she was sure surely as close to one as any person could get. With her being the very first Vampire that any of the Mikaelson clan had turned, and not very long after having been turned themselves by their mother, Esther. The Original Witch.

She also couldn't go and stay with any of the others because, surely, Damon had gone to each and every one of them and told them that she had said Veronika instead of who the only other female Original there was supposed to be.

And she couldn't wander around Mystic Falls to find her own place or to compel someone else to let her stay with them in fear of Elijah finding out that she was not dead like he initially thought that she was.

So, in the end, she had basically nowhere to go except to the Tomb to see Katherine and shack up with her for a little. And God, did she despise that idea. And so, that was where she was right now.

"Tell me again why you are spending so much time with me here, Sonya?" drawled Katherine, picking at her cuticles.

Sonya let out a growl mixed in with a grown, which caused Katherine to finally look up at her.

"Because I slipped up and I'm afraid that Damon now knows that I've been lying to him, and everyone else that knows about us, about me being related to Klaus and the rest of them. So, here I am, with someone I hate more than Klaus and Elijah." she replied with a sigh.

Katherine sat silently for a short time, just analyzing Sonya before finally speaking up again.

"I thought you already told Alaric about the truth? And let face it, you do not hate Klaus."

Sonya's eyes flashed to Katherine and before she could even blink, she was hanging off the ground by her neck by Sonya whose eyes were blood red and her fangs were bared.

"Let's get one thing straight here Katerina. I have no feelings for Klaus. He _killed _me when he promised that it would be my choice. If he had only waited a few more days, I would have _begged_ him to turn me." growled Sonya before dropping Katherine unceremoniously on the ground. "I will _never_ forgive him for what he did to me. _Never_."

By the time she finished talking, her voice was cracking and barely above a whisper.

Katherine couldn't help but begin to feel sorry for Sonya, as she started to realize something. She and Sonya weren't that different from one another. They had both loved a Mikaelson and they both became vampires before they were really ready to be.

"Look, I'm sorry that he hurt you like he did, Sonya, and if I had been around then I would've helped you to get away. I would've even given myself up." she said slowly, gauging the other girls reaction.

"You don't really mean that Katerina. But, I am thankful you said that nonetheless." replied Sonya with the first genuin smile she had ever received from the elder vampire.

For the rest of the night the two of them talked about everything that had happened to them after they were turned, each of them stopping momentarily at when they had met each other the first time and every other time after that, before going back in to detail of unknown years.

And that is where they were found not long after sun set, laughing like a bunch of girlfriends. Well, they definitely did like each other now, or maybe not like but respected. At least on Katherine's part. Sonya couldn't respect what she had done to Stefan and Damon, but they didn't have to speak of that because they both knew it.

The giant boulder that had, at first, blocked them in (voluntarily on Sonya's part) was now being moved; startling them both enough to share a confused look.

"Hurry, go hide as far in the back as you can." whispered Katherine as quietly as she could.

Sonya nodded her head once before darting into the darkest part of the tomb and out of anyones line of vision, even a vampires.

"Well, Damon. What do I owe the pleasure?" Sonya heard Katherine ask sweetly.

"The pleasure is all yours, Katherine. I need some information." replied Damon stiffly.

Katherine stood up slowly, brushing away the dirt that had accumulated on her skirt and gave him one of her signature smiles.

"Anything for you."

"Cut the crap, Katherine. I need you to tell me everything I know you know about Sonya. _The truth_." replied Damon, his voice rising in anger.

"Shouldn't you already know absolutely everything about your precious Sonya, Damon? Don't you trust her." asked Katherine with a mock pout.

"The reason I'm asking you this is none of your business, just tell me everything you know. I brought you some blood to help persuade you, if need be.

Damon proceeded to reach into the pocket of his leather jacket, pull out a very full bag of blood and wiggle it in front of Katherine's eyes. Making sure it was just out of reach.

"Oh Damon, you shouldn't have. No wait, I take that back. You should have, I've been stuck in here, rotting away while you and yours go out and play scoobies."

"Tell me!" yelled Damon, his patience already worn thing was beginning to dissintegrate in the presence of her.

"Geeze, no need to shout. I tell you whatever it is that you need to know."

"Good."

"_But_, you have to ask direct questions. I wont just spew out information half cocked, I wont do it." added Katherine, holding her finger up for good measure.

"We're not negotiating here, Katherine. I need information, you have it. You need blood, but _I_ have that and you don't. So were switching. That's the deal. Take it or I take back my bloodbag and you can continue to starve in here."

"Fine. Sonya was born in the early 10th century and then turned around twenty-four years later. Before she became a vampire she had a horrible disease, one that would make her cough violently enough that her hand left drenched in blood. She had uncontrollable nightmares and very shortly to her death she had begun to lose things, and I don't mean material things, I mean things in her mind.

After she became a vampire, she was different than any other vampire known in History. And when I say that, I mean that she didn't _necessarily_ complete the transition but of course survived, as you can tell because otherwise you'd be talking to her ghost and nobody else would know of her etc.

She finally drank the blood of a human nearly 2 months later, the human she attacked was killed not long after she ripped into his throat. But the only reason that she did this was because the man she'd been in love with and loved her in return betrayed her and when he saw her again attempted to kill her, pushing her to flip that little switch, which in turn made her a monster.

Sonya ended up ripping the man into pieces and just left him there. She could've burried him or threw him where she knew animals would finish off the pieces, but she just _left_ his broken and torn body there in the middle of the road." explained Katherine as she sat down on a large rock, her left leg crossed over her right and her chin in the palm of her hand.

Damon stood there silently processing the little bit of information, his eyes the only part of him betraying how he truly felt. Surprised, sad and a little bit afraid.

"Would you like me to continue, Damon? You did say that you wanted to know everything that I know, but I'm not even finished. What I just told you, is from _way_ before I met her. I didn't meet her until the end of the 15th century not long before I was turned into a vampire." added Katherine, watching him closely for confirmation.

"Just give me a second... Okay, tell me more." replied Damon, his eyes beginning to darken slightly.

"If you insist. Up until I met Sonya for the first time and lets be honest here 500 years after, she littered the globe with the pieces of her victims, exacting carnage everywhere she set foot. I'll skim over the boring parts, mainly because I didn't really hear much about her until the early 1800's, it was almost like she had dropped off of the face of the planet but I knew she didn't because of all the blood she spilt in between.

She had been in Mystic Falls around the same time as I was but she wasn't killing so much by that time, at least not that I know of, she could've continued on her rampage for all I knew. When she'd found out about me being there as well she introduced Vervain to the town just in spite of me, she always hated me, probably because of how I was turned or something along those lines. But I didn't have much of a choice in the aspect.

Anyways, in the 20's she was almost famous amongst the humans. Singing in many of the dives, continued with some killing _until_ she met a certain vampire. That'd be you. She fell madly in love, turned her switch back on and let her self be happy with you but only a year later she had to leave. And before you say anything, she didn't leave because she really wanted to.

I know that she told you that it was what she wanted and that she told you that you were just _one of her toys_ and that she didn't feel anything, but in reality she left because she was being hunted and she wasn't willing to let you lose your life because of her. So she left and never looked back.

The years that she was gone, I know that you and Stefan both got letters; yours were quite a bit more sporadic than Stefan's but only because she didn't really know what to say to you. She was still in love with you even then. But as I was saying, the years that you hadn't seen her, she went back to the way she was _before_ she met you. Killing anybody she felt like, only this time she didn't just leave bodies and she didn't rip them to pieces. She didn't have the passion for it anymore.

And now she doesn't drink blood from the source anymore. She's been sober, if you will, for over ten years."

"That's it? That's all that you know about Sonya?"

"That's all that I know about Sonya. Well, I do know that she's been spending more and more time with Alaric in the last few weeks, and I can almost guarantee that she will continue spending as much time with him as she can. To be honest, I think that they would be a pretty cute couple.

The sexy vampire hunting History Teacher and the beautiful vegetarian vampire. I kind of like the sound of that. If only she could have babies, they would be the _cutest _little tikes." said Katherine, slightly goading him into something that he may regret later. Or wouldn't, it didn't matter much to her.

Damon's entire body visibly stiffened at this. He did not want her to be with Alaric and he sure as hell did not want to think about the two of them having children together, even if it was absolutely impossible.

After everything that Katherine had just told him about Sonya, he couldn't help but feel that there was something that was being kept from him, especially after Sonya mentioning a sister that she had never mentioned before. And also because Katherine seemed to be saying nice things about her. Didn't they hate each other?

"I can't help but feel that you're leaving something vital out. But I'm not in the mood to try and force you to spill what it is, and to be one hundred percent honest, I've already got more than enough to filter through right now. I have way too much to process."

And with that Damon tossed the blood bag into the cave, giving Katherine one last pained look, and returned the boulder to it's rightful place.

Once she knew that Damon was gone, Katherine waved for Sonya to come out of hiding, and she did.

"Thank you, Katherine." she said with a solemn smile.

"Don't mention it. I figured that it wasn't my place to say anything. And honestly, you don't need Damon having a hissy fit of your origins, he'll find out about you not being an actual Original and about not being related to Klaus when you're ready for him to know." replied Katherine with a smirk before gently opening the blood bag and drinking until it was dry.

* * *

**A/N: I know, weird place to end the chapter but I needed to end it somewhere and if I didn't end it now I probably would've kept on adding more and more to it and it would be unecessarily long. As it is this chapter is probably the absolute longest that I have ever written.**

Please review, fav or follow.

**Once again, I will not be updating until I have 2-5 reviews for this chapter. Of follows etc.**


	15. Ch 15: Labyrinth

AN: Alright, so it took me longer to update this than I had originally thought that it would but school has been rough, to say the least and I've gotten the Tumblr RP bug. No joke, I decided to try it and now I can't really stop. HEEEELP MEH! Oh, I've got a Poll on my page for this story, so for those of you who read this could you PLEASE go and vote on it for me.

I want to see what you guys think, which you guys think Sonya, should end up with. The options are Klaus, Alaric, Damon and an other option so that you can tell me who you think she should be with. It will be staying up for a little while, probably about 6 or so chapters and we all know how long I take to update at times.

Thanks. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"I think that I am going to go and see Alaric, do you want me to bring you back something to eat, Katerina?" asked Sonya, brushing the dirt off of her black jeans.

"Really, you'd bring me back some blood?" asked Katherine curiously.

"Don't sound so surprised Katerina. We have been acting civil, and I will continue to be so with you until you prove to me that I am wrong and should _never_ trust you." Sonya said with a laugh.

She spared Katherine one last smile before going to the opening of the tomb and pushed the giant rock out of the way and sped out of there.

* * *

It didn't take her long to reach Alaric's apartment and lifted her fist, readying to knock, when the sound of his voice, and Damon's breathing, reached her ears.

"So, you are telling me that you went to Katherine and bribed her into giving you information on Sonya? Don't you think that is considered something called, oh I don't know, invasion of privacy?" wondered Alaric's voice.

"Look, I don't care at this point. Sonya has not been completely honest and forth-coming with any of us, in fact, just the other day, after she had come back to the Boarding House from here she said something about her sister." Damon replied, his tone cold.

"And your point would be what?"

"My _point_ is that she said the name Veronika. But, years ago she had also told me that there was only one other Original daughter."

"I still don't understand, Damon, you need to be clearer about what you are telling me here." said Alaric, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"What I am telling you is that there is no Original named Veronika, _but_ there is a Rebekah, ergo Sonya hasn't been telling us the entire truth this whole time." hollered Damon, his patience or lack-there-of, wearing thin. "And who's to say that she hasn't been teaming up with Elijah this entire time and that they had set the whole staking her thing up all along. C'mon, think about it!"

"Look, Damon, I know that she's not on anyone else's side but ours and that you are over thinking things. Not everyone is as deceitful as you are, when you want to be." said Alaric calmly.

"Oh c'mon, you are just saying that because you have grown to have feelings for her and you just don't want to believe that she would do something like that," Damon laughed cynically, "It's actually kind of pathetic, if you think about it."

"Come off of your high horse, Damon. I _know_ that she's on our side and I actually trust her, can't say the same thing for you however," Alaric said, his voice rising. "You just want someone to blame for your stupidity when it comes to Sonya."

"I know her better than you could ever hope to, so don't think for one second that you could actually know her and what she would, or would not do to us to save her own ass. I believe that she is capable and I'm not blinded by my feelings."

"You're wrong about Sonya, Damon."

"She could _never_ love you Ric, never in a million years, suck it up. Want to know why that is? Because you are just a pathetic Vampire Hunter with blood pumping through your veins, you can't do anything for her, you can't make her happy," Damon seethed. "You can't even keep a girlfriend or a wife, your wife left you so that she could become a blood sucking vampire and your girlfriend can't even look at you without wanting to break down because of your lies. Look at your track record. How can you ever think that you and Sonya have a chance in hell with each other?"

It was silent after that, causing Sonya to worry slightly that either Damon killed Alaric or the other way around. She waited for a few more moments before hearing a commotion, they were fighting each other and for a split moment, she was as still as stone before rushing into the room.

Damon had just thrown Alaric into the wall, getting ready to pounce on him when she crouched down in front of Alaric's slowly rising form with her fangs bared and her eyes as red as blood as a growl erupted from her chest.

"Knock it off!" she yelled angrily, causing Damon to stop in his tracks. "You take one more step and I will tear you apart, Damon."

"Sonya, what are you doing?" groaned Alaric.

"I want the both of you to listen up, and listen up good," said Sonya, quickly helping Alaric get back on his feet, and looked at Damon again as her eyes went back to their original color and her fangs retracted back into her gums. "Damon, I am on _your_ side and just because I don't tell you absolutely everything about me doesn't mean that I'm not. And Ric, why on earth are you fighting with Damon, I know you have your life saving ring and all but it's just stupid. Especially since it's pretty much about me that the both of you are fighting and I'm _not going to have it_. Not at all."

"He attacked me first." argued Alaric, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't care!"

"What aren't you telling us Sonya? You need to tell me what the hell is going on with you," said Damon, his voice wavering slightly, he would never admit it but he was slightly afraid of her and of possibly losing her. "How can I trust you when you aren't being truthful with any of us. Me included."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Damon, it is my business and mine alone. And don't think I don't know that you bribed Katherine, because I do. If you wanted to know something so fucking bad, you should have come to me first."

"I _tried_, you were nowhere to be found. And I looked everywhere."

"Apparently you didn't really look hard enough because I was with Katherine the entire time, Damon. You want to know so damned much? Fine, I'll tell you but first I am going to make sure Alaric, here, isn't hemorrhaging inside his brain because of you." said Sonya, turning her complete attention to Alaric. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a bit of a headache. Nothing some aspirin won't cure, or at least numb." he replied with a small smile. "Don't worry about me, you go ahead and tell him, I'll be in the kitchen."

Both Sonya and Damon watched him go before their full attention was back on each other, the air thick with a multitude of different emotions.

"Sit down, Damon."

"What, you don't want to wait for precious Ric?" snarled Damon, his eyes ablaze with contained fury.

"I've already told Alaric everything Damon, so sit. your. ass. down."

* * *

AN: So sorry that it's sooo unbelievably short but I think that was a good place to stop at, don't you? Okay, maybe it's just me. But anyways, that is chapter 15, the next chapter will be out by tomorrow, I believe.

Just so everyone knows, this story is only going to go on until the Sacrifice and then I will be taking a break for a little while to get farther into my other story _One Can Only Dream_ but then I will be adding a sequel, so don't worry. I plan on having at least 3 stories in the _Return _series. But I think that I will be stopping at the fourth season, sorry.

Ooh, I was also thinking about **maybe** starting another story at some point. What do you guys think? Should it be Stefan/OC, Kol/Oc/Klaus, Finn/OC, Elijah/OC or just a regular ol' Klaus/OC?

Let me know what you guys think in either a private message or in your reviews. Thanks! (:


	16. Ch 16: Give Me Some Truth

A/N: Decided that I am not going to Discontinue this story, I know that it has been forever since I have updated and that I did in fact say that I was done, but here I am with a new chapter. Hope I still have some readers ):

* * *

Sonya's eyes followed Damon's form as he took a seat on Alaric's leather couch, she wasn't going to start talking to him until he did so watching him was the best way to know that he was doing what she had asked him to. She opted to stay standing in order to keep her eyes on him more effectively, standing mere feet away from him was where she decided to stay until she was finished with her explanation.

"Alright, I'm sitting down. Now tell me what the hell is going on Sonya." said Damon with a sneer, he was loosing his patience, all that he ever wanted was the truth and now he was going to get it.

Sonya's eyes turned into slits at his words, the tone of his voice and the look that he was giving her was not making her happy in the least bit, but she was irritated at that current moment so she was going to be a little bit touchy with him for a while.

"Watch the tone, I am seriously in no mood for your 'I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm scary, fear me' shit. It's getting old, fast," she said with venom in her voice, "I was turned by Klaus not too long after him and his family was created, I was sick with some disease that I still do not know the name of and was dying rapidly. I had been with Klaus and Elijah for maybe a year before all of this happened, before my sickness and before I knew about vampires. I was a witch but I wasn't into doing spells and the like, not all witches do that you know.

Anyway, Klaus had said for months and months that he would not turn me until I was ready and until I had asked him to do it, but he lied to me, he turned me only three months after his promise to me when Elijah had threatened to do it himself if he had not done it and soon. I'm not related to them, not even a little bit, Klaus is only my maker and was my lover.

I loved him so much, y'know, and I thought that the two of us were going to be together forever but obviously that wasn't the case. I couldn't forgive him for turning me against my will and I still don't forget him, I refuse to. Like Katerina told you I was able to survive for nearly two months without completing the transition, without dying and I thought 'hey maybe if I drink, I will finally be able to die and be at peace.' but it didn't work out that way. Obviously.

I was gone for hundreds of years before I returned to Elijah and Klaus, that was around a year before Katerina showed up at our castle home; I still hadn't forgiven Klaus and hell, I even stopped loving him, but then I started to fall in love with Elijah and I think that he had been in love with me as well and that's when Katerina showed up. I hated her immediately because she caught Elijah's attention, but not only did she catch Elijah's attention, she caught Klaus' as well." explained Sonya, her voice was devoid of any emotion until she had mentioned Klaus or Elijah's names, he voice was hard and tearful when she had begun.

Damon continued to sit there and just listen, his eyes had widened at the information of her being in love with Klaus and then Elijah and they turned hard when she'd mentioned Klaus killing her the way that he had, he couldn't understand what the son of a bitch did that for, he could tell in her voice that she had been close to practically begging him to turn her into a vampire. She had wanted to spend eternity with the Original Vampire but he had gone and broke her heart, he'd broken it to the point where she was a freaking Ripper.

When Katherine had told him what she had done at first he wasn't able to believe it, but now that Sonya was talking, he was finally able to let it sink it. She had been a Ripper and she had enjoyed it, that much he could tell and that just didn't sit right with him, what if she were to become a Ripper again? And what if she ended up getting Stefan back into his monstrous ways?

"I'm just going to skip over everything else that Katerina has told you because I can confirm that what she said is correct, she told you the truth about me Damon, I was a Ripper and I can't lie anymore. I enjoyed it, Damon, it made me feel in control and the blood, don't even get me started on the whole blood thing.

I loved it, I loved blood but then I met you and it all changed, suddenly the blood and power wasn't good enough for me and I didn't want you to have to deal with that shit, it wasn't something I wanted for you to see. I guess that was kind of stupid since Stefan was basically the same as I was when I had been that way, when I had been the monster that is inside all of us. I loved you too much to do that to you though, so I turned on my humanity faster than you could blink because of you and I honestly think that if I had never met you I would still be that monster and I cannot, will not, let myself be that way ever again.

I will kill myself before I release that kind of thing into the world, it's not going to happen ever again, I can say that with complete certainty. All I need is someone around who is willing to kill me if I manage to become that way again, if Klaus ever forces that upon me I need to know that the world will be safe. That those whom I love will be safe."

Sonya's eyes quickly cut to Alaric as he walked out of the kitchen, a glass of water in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other, it was obvious who the wine was for since he knew that she enjoyed it; it reminded her of blood and made her feel like she was already drinking it so that she didn't feel hungry and it worked just fine, that was what she loved about the alcoholic drink. He handed the glass to her with a small smile before taking a seat on the other end of the couch from Damon who eyed the little exchange with a frown, he wasn't liking the looks the two were sending each others way, it was making him jealous. A jealous Damon is not a pleasant Damon.

"So you aren't related to them but you've said that you were since I met you? Why the hell would you say that you were related to them in the first place, Son, I would have understood if you had told me the truth instead of spreading your lies," said Damon, his eyes were a dark blue and his jaw was set firmly, tell tale sign that he was not happy in the least bit. "How do I know that you aren't lying to me right now?"

"Because, I'm not lying Damon, there are a handful of people that you can ask for confirmation if you wish," replied Sonya matter-of-factly. "Alaric here, Katherine, Bonnie, Jonas, and you can even ask Elijah if you are so inclined to do so, I honestly do not care who you ask and I actually recommend it. If it will it so that you trust what I am telling you, go on ahead, I won't stop you."

Damon snorted slightly, of course all of those people would know. He felt a bit hurt that she entrusted those she had named with the truth of her past, hell she had told the Bennett witches the truth and she knew them much less than any of the others she named. At least she had spent lots of time with Alaric but she barely ever saw Bonnie or Sheila, and who the hell was this Jonas guy and why was he privy to this information? It just didn't make any sense, it made him angry that she couldn't have told him the truth.

"Fine, maybe I will go ask them." he said haughtily as he stood up suddenly and stomped his way to the front door. He stopped momentarily, just outside of the door before throwing a few more words over his shoulder and slipping down the hallway. "Have a good night."

* * *

A/N 02: Ta-da! A new chapter is now finished... Not too happy with it but meh, at least it's a new chapter right? Let me know what ya'll think (if you're still reading, which I hope that you are).

I won't be updating this very fast, obviously, but I will try to get a new chapter out in a reasonable amount of time instead of months later.


	17. Ch 17: Pleasant Dreams

A/N: Sorry it's been nearly two months since the last update but I'm just not as passionate about Vampire Diaries as I used to be don't ask me why because I do not have an answer for you but it's the truth. I will still finish this story, but I don't know if it's going to be that great and honestly, I doubt that it will be more than 30 chapters. If that. I do hope that I can but I don't know yet. I do have plans for a sequel when I do finish this but I probably wont be posting it for a long time. Anyway, onto chapter 17. Oh, and this is going to be a bit of a time jump, just giving you a fair warning... Klaus will be making an appearance before chapter 20 I believe, so be ready (: (oh and that doesn't include him being in Ric's body, fyi -wink-)

* * *

It had been days since Sonya told Damon about everything, about her involvement with Klaus, her feelings for Elijah, for him and about her past as a Ripper. Since then she hadn't seen much of him except for when she went to the Grille with Alaric and he was sitting there nursing a bottle of scotch or some other dark alcoholic liquid that she couldn't even begin to guess what it was called. She stuck with red wine or with water or soda, but even those were barely passing her lips.

In those few days she and Alaric got closer, close enough to where they would spend as much time together as they could spare and when they weren't together they were in communication of some kind.

Damon sure as hell wasn't happy about it and he did voice this to Ric more than once but was basically just brushed off. It wasn't Ric's fault that him and Sonya were on the outs friendship wise, no that was their own doing. Well, it was a little more so Damon's than hers, it wasn't like she didn't try to get him to talk to her again because she did but he was terse with her more than not.

It was now at the point where Sonya would sometimes become quiet and reserved and wouldn't want to talk about much of anything that she could tie back to Damon but then Alaric would decide to take her mind off of basically everything by either handing her a book that he'd come to find out was one of her absolute favorites or he would ask if she was willing to help him grade papers.

He'd even as her to help come up with the next test or lesson plan and it would be like a light switch was flipped inside of her, bringing her smile back to it's regular intensity that made his mind halt in it's tracks for the briefest of moments.

It was like that on this current night, they were sitting in his living room watching the History channel on the 30's and she just stopped making commentary on how they got something wrong or how it was unrealistic or anything else that wasn't exactly how she remembered it. It took him a moment longer than usual to catch it but when he turned to look at her he knew. Her eyes were lighter, almost to the point where they were a soft grey, her smile was gone and her breathing - no matter how unnecessary - was shallower.

"Hey, why don't we go out and do something?" he asked reaching for the remote and tapping the circular red button, turning the television off with a slight click. "Not necessarily at the Grille but somewhere else, maybe."

It wasn't instantaneous but he did see the change as his voice finally broke her reverie, her head slowly turning to look at him and locking her now green-yellow eyes onto his dark blue ones and a small smile fluttered at the corner of her lips; "I thought that it was a school night, don't you have some papers to grade?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She wanted to go out and spend some time with Ric, she wasn't saying no, but she knew that he did have some papers to grade and had to set up some sort of plan for the next day. That was why they had turned on the History Channel to begin with, for some idea's of what should be the next topic seeing as the next show that was on was on the fifties and she was sure that there was a dance coming up in the next month or so and they would practically order him to hurry and get through the twenty years before.

"Ah, I forgot about those, _but_ I don't mind putting them off for a night." he replied honestly, he really did need to get them graded but he wanted her to get her mind off of how much she missed having Damon around, even if it wasn't the easiest to get along with him at that current time especially since they started spending time together.

She shrugged simply before a large smile graced her beautiful face, and laying her cheek on the back of the couch near his shoulder, "How about we do something tomorrow seeing as it is Friday, it'll be funner and you wont have to worry about the next test. Which, by the way, you've been putting on hold for a week," she tsk'd him lightheartedly and let out a small laugh at the face he pulled.

With a sigh and a smile of his own, he acquiesced before pulling himself off of the couch and holding his hand out to Sonya to help her off as well, "Wanna help?"

* * *

It only took perhaps an entire hour for them to get the papers graded, as well as the back assignments that he'd been putting off and then another hour and a half on the next days lesson plan as well as the test that he desperately needed to pass out before the end of the next week or he would possibly get a reprimand from the principle and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to that.

His eyes were skimming the very last piece of paper as it was printed out of his printer before nodding to himself while being happy with the outcome, the test wasn't going to be easy but it also wasn't going to be hard enough to the point where none of his students, no matter what year or graded level. Some of his students weren't passing but the majority of them were doing much better than he'd originally thought that they would, which was definitely a relief as he wasn't looking much forward to having to fail many of his students. A lot of them were smarter than they gave themselves credit for, but even those that he knew were damn smart weren't doing as well as he knew that they could and that was something that he didn't like about being a teacher. But there were a vast amount of reasons that he did, which was why he was still doing it instead of quitting and finding another form of employment.

When he looked up his eyes found Sonya's form in his room where he'd left her and noticed that she'd fallen asleep while he wasn't paying attention. This wasn't the first time that she'd fallen asleep on him but it definitely was the first time that she'd done it while in his room, but he wasn't necessarily complaining, it was just a little different and it was definitely unexpected. A good kind of unexpected, he never did realize just how much he'd grown fond of her until moments like that, or when she would smile at him for pretty much no reason; he even noticed it when she was angry about something and while most of the time he tried to hide it, right now he wasn't doing the best of jobs at it.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he leaned on the door jam to his his room, just content in watching her sleep, even if it was for only the moment. When he slowly and quietly walked further into his room, he debated waking her up and having her move to the couch where she usually slept when she was out before him, which he had to admit had started to become quite frequent and he liked it. He liked it probably more than he should but he didn't really care, he was happy to have her around.

The thought of moving her himself even crossed his mind, but before he could think too much on it her eyes slowly opened and a small, sweet smile was on her lips at the sight of him. She didn't make any move to get up, she didn't make much movement at all except for her breathing and the blinking of her eyes, at least not until she scooted over a little and patted the empty space on the mattress in front of her, which just happened to be on the complete other side that he was currently standing on.

"Too comfy, don't want to move." she said softly, waiting for his barely noticeable nod before he walked to the other side and cautiously lay down beside her.

Usually he would sleep in his boxer shorts or an old pair of basketball shorts and sometimes even a t-shirt but tonight he decided that he was just going to go ahead and sleep in the clothes that he had put on earlier that morning before going to the school as per usual during the school days. Sonya was also wearing the same clothes that she'd put on after she herself had woken up, but that was back over at the Boarding House where all of her clothes were still in one of the old spare rooms that hadn't been in use until she'd arrived in Mystic Falls.

Soon as she noticed that he was settled, her smile softened and her eyes became slightly hazy with sleep again before she sidled up closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder, her eyes looking up into his in silent question if he minded much. His eyes showed his slight surprise before they softened and the small smile returned to his lips while his arm quickly lifted and draped over her shoulders, causing her to scoot that much closer to him.

* * *

A/N 02: Whew, that was a longer chapter than what I've generally been putting up for you guys, but definitely not my absolutely longest. I know that not much went on in here, much like my other chapters, but I like it. I do believe that this is currently my favorite chapter, but I think that simply has to do with all the Alaric/Sonya fluffiness (:

Ooh I have a poll up on my page that I would really love for you guys to vote on, it has to do with the next Vampire Diaries story that I have in the works. I need your guys' help figuring out just who I am going to have Lillith paired off with (that'd be the OC for that story, fyi) and who I have in mind for Lil is Brianna Evigan from Step Up: The Streets.

I will not update this story again unless I get at least 3 reviews, sorry but I'm going to start doing that for perhaps all of my chapters in any story. But then again I might not, I don't know yet..


	18. Ch 18: Ascent

A/N: Alright, so I know that I said that I would not update again until I got three reviews for the last chapter but it seems to me as if that isn't going to happen, makes me kind of disappointed but in the end all I can really think is 'Eh, oh well. This story isn't that great anyways' so I'm letting it go and am updating once again. So, here is the next chapter of _Return_.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Ascent

* * *

Damon POV

...

I didn't know what to do with all of the information that Sonya had given to me, hell, what in the name of all that is forsaken was I supposed to do with the onslaught of tidbits about her life that I didn't get to know before. I had to hear about it from Katherine-freaking-Pierce for God sake, that was the real kicker to this whole thing, Sonya didn't tell me until after Katherine had. I think that is probably what had bothered me the most about learning of her Ripper days, of her being in love with the Original vampire that was going to sacrifice Elena and the one who just so happened to be his brother but was going to kill him and of her not being related to them. I still cannot believe it, I don't think that I ever really could if I was going to be completely honest with myself, it was like the biggest betrayal of them all in my eyes.

A dark growl erupted from my throat at the thought if it all, I was doing everything within my self control not to go over to Ric's apartment and give her a huge piece of my mind, and to maybe even kill him to get my point across. That was becoming a chore in and of itself. That was another thing that was bothering me. Sonya and Alaric. Alaric and Sonya. What was going on there? Were they just friends, were the lovers? What. were. they?! I just needed to know, the vampire in me was doing everything it could think of to try and scratch at the surface for some way of releasing itself from the prison I was fashioning around it just so that I wouldn't give into my Kill Alaric impulse. It wanted nothing more than to break the man's neck and to throw Sonya over it's shoulder like a captive.

The only reason that I could think of in it wanted to do that was because it was beyond jealous, and everyone knew that I wasn't a good man to get jealous. I always tended to kill first and ask questions later and the want to do it now was no different than usual, but I knew that Sonya would be beyond upset and would probably put me down in the cell in the basement with Stefan, Ric and maybe even Elena's help until I got it through my head that it was wrong of me and blah blah blah. The same old song, same old melody and I was getting sick and damned tired of it.

Sure, I had no real and total claim to Sonya and neither did the vampire in me but that didn't stop either of us from wanting to know what the hell was going on with the two of them, they were always together too! What the hell was up with that? Since when did she basically move into his apartment with him? Seriously, that is exactly what it was beginning to feel like to me, she was hardly ever here and when she was here all she would do it maybe take a shower or a bath - how that hell was I supposed to know which when she always locked her door... Not that I ever tried to get into her room while she was doing either. And then she would grab some clothes to change into and then she would be out again, right to Ric's or would go somewhere to meet up with him. It was beyond infuriating.

I do think that I had some fault in this whole thing, I wasn't the one who would look at her longing for her to open her mouth or for her to turn her gaze from the drink in her hand hoping, praying that she would look my way. No, those were the looks that she was starting to give to me whenever she and Ric would come to the Grille and I would be at the bar with a nearly full glass in my hand and a half empty bottle within arms reach. Why wasn't I talking to her? Well, for all of the above reason's of course. But then the question was; Why wasn't I doing the same to Ric? I mean, I was talking to him just fine, well, except for all of the dark looks that I sent his way whenever he would turn to Sonya and smile. Sometimes they would even gravitate closer to each other and that bothered me even more, and then at one point they were touching and sending each other secret smiles that really weren't all that secret seeing as I was _sitting_ there and could _see _them.

That has made me angry as well and all I could practically see was red, that, and me ripping Ric limb from limb for even thinking about touching what was mine. _Mine... _That was a thought that I hadn't had in my head in a long time, she wasn't mine, hell, she had never truly been mine and never would be no matter how much I wished that she was or how much I longed for it. No, she most certainly wasn't mine. But then again, she wasn't Ric's either, no, I wouldn't allow that either... Wait a minute, what? Ric was my friend and here I was wanting nothing more than to rip him apart and taking Sonya for my own. Hadn't I already taken enough from him as it was? Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. Who was I to take something else from him when he barely had anything left, sure, he had Jenna in a sense but they weren't really together anymore so all he really and truly did have was Sonya and I wanted to take that away?

What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

Welp... that's chapter eighteen... I felt kind of weird doing it in Damon point of view but at the same time I enjoyed it seeing as all I have been doing is Third Person POV so this is a pretty nice change if I do say so myself... I know that this is yet again short but if I make these less than 1000 that just means that there are going to be more chapters and it wont be done quite as fast as it would if I were to go and do like 3000 words per chapter. At least that's why my logic is telling me..

Anyway, I will not update again unless I get no less than 3 Reviews for this chapter and this time I am not going to go back on this. Sorry but it's just got to be done. I hope you can forgive me...

Next Chapter we're going to go for another little time jump, this time we may see Alaric being possessed by Niklaus. I'm excited, I love Klaus. I do I do.

GO VOTE ON MY POLL, please?! You choose who you think the end pairing should be for this story. Niklaus or Damon. It's up to you.. Alaric was taken out of the poll because he only had 1 vote and Damon and Klaus had more than that, but a tie so TIE BREAKER POLL! -cheers-


End file.
